Operation Escaflowne
by AleGnA
Summary: Ch. 15- hmmm... took me awhile. A look into the past and at the plan.
1. In The Beginning

**_

_Operation Escaflowne******

  
  


**__AN:** Hey, I'm back! Haha! Yes, I've started another story. I've posted this little piece for now just to see if anybody would find it half interesting. I plan on making it and Action/Adventure/Romance if I can pull it off. Of course I have 2 have the romance. I've got some good ideas for it. Read on.**__**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_~Van? Where are you?~_**

**_~I'm here Hitomi.~_**

**_~Why can't I see you anymore? What's wrong?~_**

**_~It's nothing Hitomi. I just can't stay long.~_**

**_~That busy huh? Why do I get the feeling that you're not coming back?~_**

**_~Hitomi...I...I can't stay.~_**

**_~Van! Van wait! Please tell me what's wrong! Don't go!~_**

"VAN!!"

"Hitomi? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just the same stupid dream. I'll be fine Yukari. Get some sleep, you've got a busy day tomorrow." Hitomi said, flopping back on her bed.

"What's so busy about it?" Yukari asked.

"Well you've got to get ready to go." Hitomi stated, sitting up again.

"That's only if I get Amano's letter tomorrow. Until then, I'm ready to listen to whatever you have to tell me." Yukari said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be ok. go get some sleep." Hitomi said, lying back on her bed.

"Ok Hitomi. If you say so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

"It's ready sir."

"Good, I've been dying to know what this will lead us to."

"Do you think it's a good idea sir? I mean, we don't know what it will bring back here." 

"No matter. This is a scientist's dream! Imagine it Josha, a world that's been undiscovered. It's better than our last failed experiment. Speaking of whichSS, any sign yet?"

"No sir, we haven't found anything new on Project X." Josha said.

"No matter, we'll fix that little problem later. On with the show."

"Yes sir." Josha said as he began typing various passwords in the computer.

**_*God forgive us all. I know this is as much as a mistake as Project X was.*_**__ He thought as a blue beam appeared before them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**AN:** So...what do you think so far? Is it worth something? Well there's not much here but, there's something to think about. This is just the beginning. Tell me what u think! Thanx a lot! 

  
  



	2. The Lighter Side Of Moodiness

**AN:** Well this is it. The moment of true! How far can I go 2 make this half interesting? Or any interesting for that matter. I'm 2 stretch this as far as I can go. I'm not sure how long it will take me 2 get some chapters out though. Evil work gets in the way. Grrr.....WORK SUX!!!! Neways, read and enjoy!

  
  
  
  


**__****_Chapter 1_**

  
  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FANELIA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You're up late."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Thinking of Hitomi?" 

"Yes and no."

"How can you think of her and not think of her Van? Be more specific."

"How can I be more specific Allen? She's there not here. Besides, I have other things to think of now." 

The Asturian knight looked up at the giant guymelef known as Escaflowne as they stood in front of it. Van turned to look at him as he sighed.

"Do you think she's happy there? Or, do you think she's moping around trying to hide what she feels?" Allen asked.

"Are you implying something of me Allen?" Van asked as he turned his eyes to look at the guymelef in front of them.

"There was a saying that I once heard Hitomi use and I think it would work in this situation. If the shoe fits, wear it." Allen said. Van cocked his head to the side, about ready to ask what the knight was getting at when a familiar blue light engulfed them and the Escaflowne.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Sir! The light brought something back with it! It's quite large and it appears to be in three!" 

"Where did it go?"

"The fields right outside the lab." 

"Good work!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The light faded leaving two men in the middle of a track unknown to them. Van stood and observed his surroundings.

"I can't believe it." He breathed.

"Can't believe what? Where are we Van?" Allen asked.

"The Mystic Moon but, how?" Van asked himself.

"Good question. Are you sure you weren't thinking of Hitomi?" Allen asked.

"I didn't wish us here Allen! I...wait a minute, Escaflowne." Van said.

"What?"

"Where did it land?" Van asked.

"Did it come?" Allen asked.

"Yes, I saw it lift up with us. I have to find it now." Van said as he started walking away.

"Wait a minute Van! We don't know where it is or where we are. We should think about this before we go running into something we can't handle." Allen said.

"What do you suppose we do Allen, sit here?" Van asked sarcastically.

"Stop being so stubborn and listen to me. We're on the Mystic Moon right? Who do we know that lives here and knows the place well?" Allen asked.

"Hitomi but, she could be anywhere..."

"Let me see it!"

"What was that?" Allen asked. They peered from behind a tree and watched as two young women ran along the track. One ran swiftly like the wind as she held something unknown to the to Gaeans up in the air. 

"Why Yuki-san? I thought it wasn't that important to you?"

"I lied! Stop running and face me you coward! You know I can't run as fast as you!"

"I'll think about it."

"Kanzaki! You had better stop!"

The other girl laughed as she spun around and jogged backward. Van watched her in silence as she laughed. He knew it was her just by the sound of her voice.

"Hitomi! Please?"

"Oh, alright Yukari. Take it."

A few moments later the red-headed girl they discovered was Yukari jumped up and hugged Hitomi, knocking her to the ground. Both girls laughed and sat up. They watched as Yukari got up and left Hitomi sitting on the ground. They said there good byes and Hitomi stood to dust herself off.

"No time like the present to make yourself known Van." Allen said as he step out meet Hitomi.

"Wait!" Van hissed as Allen left their hiding spot. Hitomi looked over at the approaching figure and started backing away. 

"Hitomi!" Allen called. She cocked her head to the side and listened for the voice again.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot my voice already. It's Allen." He replied.

"A-Allen? How... Are you alone?" She asked. Allen smiled lightly and shook his head..

"No, there's someone else with me." Allen replied motioning his hand for Van to come forward. After a few moments he finally stepped out. Hitomi couldn't quite see them so she slowly walked toward them.

"Allen, it really is you!" Hitomi said as she hugged him. She released him to look at the person behind him.

"Van." She breathed.

"Hello Hitomi."

"What brings you two here?" She asked unable to look directly at Van.

"That's a good question. We were talking when the light pillar carried us away. We have a slight problem though. Escaflowne was lifted with us and seems to have fallen in a different direction." Allen explained.

"Well, it's a good thing you found me. I'll help you find Escaflowne. It's a good thing it's sleeping now." She said. Van gasped as a thought went through his mind.

"What is it Van?" Allen asked.

"We've got a problem." He replied.

"What?" Hitomi asked.

"I had to move Escaflowne to a safer place." He said.

"You mean..." Allen started.

"The energist is still inside? This can't be good." Hitomi said.

"That's one of the reasons why I was outside." Van said.

"Let's go back to my place. We'll search for it in the morning. There's nothing for us to do right now." Hitomi said. They walked in silence as Hitomi thought of places where Escaflowne could be. 

"Are you ok Van?" Allen asked as he watched Van rub his neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. Hitomi turned to eye him as well. Just as she was about to inquire about the asked question, Van dropped to his knees.

"Van! What's wrong Van?" Hitomi asked as she knelt beside him.

"I...I...can't...breathe..." He answered while gasping for air.

"We have to help him Allen!" Hitomi said as she placed her hand on Van's shoulder. Her vision clouded over and saw what the cause was for Van's sudden attack.

"Oh no." She muttered.

"What is it Hitomi?" Allen asked as they looked at Van.

"Van's in serious trouble. Someone found Escaflowne and they aren't pleasant. They're trying to load Escaflowne onto a transport with a giant chain. That's why Van can't breathe! If he can't hold on until they load it, he'll die." She explained.

"This is just prefect!" Allen shouted. All they could do is watch while Van struggled to breathe.

"Hang on Van. It'll be over soon." Hitomi said as she rubbed his back. He reached up and grasped her arm. His face went white and his eyes bulged before he collapsed.

"Van! Help me Allen! He's not breathing!" Hitomi said as she placed Van on his back. Tilting his head back, she pinched his nose closed and began to breathe into his parted lips. Allen waited for her then pumped Van's chest attempting to help him breathe. After a few minutes, he began to breathe on his own. Coughing and sputtering, he looked up at Hitomi with thanks in his eyes before he passed out again.

"Come on, grab him and we'll go to my place until I can figure out what to do." Hitomi instructed. Allen hoisted Van over his shoulder and followed Hitomi through the park.

"K, we've gotta keep quiet because I have very nosy neighbors and I don't feel like answering all sorts of questions." Hitomi said. Allen nodded and followed her up the stairs to her apartment. 

Once inside, Allen was directed to a place where he could put Van down. Hitomi had begun her pacing in the living room trying to figure out what they would do. She had so many things going through her mind that she didn't even notice the blonde knight venture off to explore her apartment.

Allen noticed that there wasn't much to the place she called her home. One small room she claimed was her bedroom. Van had occupied that leaving Hitomi pacing back and forth in the larger of the rooms which she had said was the living room. He walked back down the hall toward her door and looked in the small room with a table and some strange looking devices that he had never seen before. He assumed it was her dining area after seeing some dirty pots in the sink.

"You should sit down Hitomi. Pacing won't do anything." Allen calmly stated. This didn't stop her angry pace. Not only were her thoughts on how to get Escaflowne back. They were also set on the dormant form sleeping in her room. She was angry with him for returning to her after all those years of shoving her away. Six long years was too long to expect her happiness. 

Van came walking out of her room when Allen tried to approach her again. Her hand shot up to indicated that she was in deep thought and she didn't want to be disturbed.

"How long has she been doing that?" Van asked, sitting down on the couch beside the blonde knight.

"Ever since we got back here." Allen replied.

"How long have I been out?" Van asked.

"About and hour or so. I'm starting to worry about her though. She's been pacing and she seems quite angry." Allen stated. Van stood and walked toward her.

"Hitomi." He called. She ignored him and kept pacing. He reached out and grabbed her arm to make her stop but, she pulled away from him, glaring daggers at him. He backed away and sat with Allen again. 

"Guess we wait." He said. 

After about fifteen more minutes of constant pacing, Hitomi looked at her watch. She had reached a decision in her mind about the two things that placed themselves permanently in her mind. 

She would distance herself away from Van until he came to talk to her with the reasons for his behavior over the past few years. There was no way she was going to get wrapped up in some stupid excuses this time. She had undergone way too much pain to welcome him with open arms.

"Don't worry about Escaflowne, I have a plan. You guys can sleep in here for the night." She said, grabbing some spare blankets and pillows from a closet.

"What do you plan on doing Hitomi?" Van asked.

"I said not to worry about it. I'll explain it in the morning after we've all gotten some sleep." She said, walking toward her room. Van looked at Allen then back at Hitomi's door which had just slammed shut.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Allen said.

"Me? Why me?" Van asked.

"She's obviously upset Van and I doubt it's because we can't find Escaflowne. Maybe it has to do with..."

"Fine, I'll go talk to her but, if she's that upset she won't want to talk to me." Van stated.

"How do you know that? Go talk to her." Allen said. Van sighed and walked toward Hitomi's room. He tapped on the door and opened it slowly.

"Hitomi?"

"What Van?" She asked. Her back stayed to him as she looked out the window.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"I'm listening." She replied. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong Hitomi? I know there's something wrong." He said.

"You should know." She muttered.

"What? Look at me Hitomi. Please?" He begged. She swung around and stared at him with icy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Like you don't know. Answer me this one question, why?" She asked.

"Why? Hitomi, I can't answer that..."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss. I'll help you find Escaflowne then, you can go back to Gaea and leave me alone." She said, turning away from him. Her words shot daggers through his heart and he quickly walked toward her retreating form.

"Hitomi wait! You don't understand!"

"No Van, I don't understand! Did you expect me to run up and throw my arms around you like nothing ever happened? After months of trying to figure out what I did to drive you away. Six years of trying to get you out of my mind and now, here you are without an answer to my question. What did you expect?" She asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong Hitomi. I... can't tell you why."

"Then why are you even in here wasting my time? You should go now. I need some sleep and I don't feel like hearing your excuses anymore." She cooly replied. 

"Please don't do this Hitomi."

"Do what Van? You pushed me away remember? I'm only finishing what you started. Please leave before things are said that aren't meant to be said." She replied, walking past him to her bed.

"Fine, if that's how you really want it Hitomi, I'll leave." He said walking to the door. The soft click of the door closing told her that he had left her. She crawled into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


TBC.....

  
  


**AN:** Aren't I evil? No, just crazy. I really made Hitomi moody huh. Ever heard the saying "absence makes the heart grow fonder"? Well, it's not the case here. Don't worry though, It will get better. *grins evilly as lightening flashes behind her.* I'll try 2 get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm going 2 the fair tomorrow after work and then I'm staying at a friend's place. No time there. Hopefully by this weekend, or sooner, I'll have the next chapter up. Hope u like! Review please. ^__^ I'm off 2 the world of dreams! Yes, sleep! Thank u!

  
  


**DISCLAIMER:** Yes this would be a good thing 2 have I guess. *clears her throat.* I do not own the characters from Escaflowne nor will I ever. *wipes away tears* What a tragedy!!!!


	3. Phone Madness

AN: Well, I've got another chapter up. Sorry if I took too long. Hold your rotten cabbages! I apologize! *peeks out from behind computer chair.* I tried to get it out as quick as I could but.... well that's my life. Hopefully I won't have 2 work tomorrow and after I bring my poor kitty to the vet to get her wounds fixed, I'll be able to write some more. Til then, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**_Chapter 2_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun rose early the next morning causing Allen to squint as it reached through Hitomi's parted curtains. He dreaded what awaited him when he decided to get up from the comfort of Hitomi's couch. The previous night's activities had brought worry to his mind.

Van had come out of Hitomi's room without so much as uttering a word to the knight. An unreadable expression plastered across his face as usual. Things appeared to be the same as before he had even entered the room. Allen had watched the young king slip outside to stand on Hitomi's balcony.

"Good morning Allen."

Allen looked up to see Hitomi's cheery face looking at him. Another fake cover up so that people would see that everything was fine and not know what she was feeling inside. Her eyes slowly crossed the room in search of something he knew was Van.

"I'm guessing the balcony. He's been sitting out there all night. He didn't tell you did he?" Allen asked. She narrowed her eyes and looked toward the sliding glass doors that lead outside.

"Tell me what Allen? There's nothing to tell." She stated. Allen shook his head in disapproval and rose to his feet.

"Would you like me to speak with Van for you Hitomi?" He asked. 

"No Allen, he's a big boy now. I think he can figure things out on his own. I don't want to talk about this right now. I've got calls to make if we ever want to get a start on finding Escaflowne." She said.

"What happens after we find Escaflowne? What will you do then Hitomi?" He asked. She looked at him quizzically then pressed her lips together in thought.

"Keep going." She said.

"It must be hard to love someone yet, hate them at the same time." He said.

"I don't hate Van, Allen. I wasn't the one who wanted it this way. My heart is not a...a game to be played with as he sees fit." She cried.

"Is that what you believe he's doing? Playing with your love? He hasn't told you then and I feel truly sorry for that." He stated.

"Yeah well, what else is new? This is Van after all." She said.

"I can assure you Hitomi, that he will tell you."

"Don't count on it. Besides, by the time he finally decides to tell me, it may be too late. Time doesn't wait forever." She said, walking into her bathroom. Allen quickly made his way to the balcony where the stubborn king had been sitting.

"I can't believe you didn't tell her! " Allen hissed, closing the door behind him.

"Don't start with me Allen. I'm not nearly in the mood." Van replied.

"I don't care where your mood is Van. She deserves to know the truth. Do you seriously want her to think that you're playing games with her for the rest of her life?" Allen asked. Van narrowed his eyes and looked at him with a threatening glare.

"Let it go Allen. She wouldn't understand now. She doesn't want to..."

"Listen to yourself Van! How do you know what she feels? Have you asked her? You obviously haven't told her the reasons behind your disgraceful behavior toward her. What do you expect her to think?"

"I can't tell her that now! She'd just see it as an excuse and she wouldn't understand! She's better off not knowing! Just let it be!" Van yelled.

"You'll regret that in the end Van. You know she still..."

"NO! Don't **_you_** say that! I..."

A ringing noise from inside caused Van to stop mid sentence and look through the doors. They walked in slowly and looked around the room trying to find the disturbance and be rid of it. 

_Hi, this is Hitomi Kanzaki. I'm not in right now so leave a message and I'll call you when I'm in. _

_"Hitomi? Come on Hitomi I know you're home! Pick up the phone! Hitomi!"_

Van and Allen stared at the small black box that had started talking suddenly. They were about to do something to it when Hitomi flung the door open and charged across the room to grab the phone. She nearly collided with Allen on her pursuit. The knight stepped back and grabbed Van just as Hitomi slid across the floor. She reached out to grab the small shelf in a desperate attempt to save her from falling on her face.

_"Hitomi! I'm counting to five and you'd better pick up the phone! It's too early for you to be gone! I'm leaving soon come on! One...."_

Hitomi fumbled with the phone in her hand. Trying to find the talk button on the black cordless phone was a chore when you were in a rush. Van and Allen watch in bewilderment as she nearly dropped the phone before finding the right button. 

_"Two...five..."_

"Yukari! Sorry! I was in the bathroom! Um...sorry, I don't think you needed to hear that." Hitomi said as she held the phone to her ear. She walked causally passed the two shocked men and plopped down on the couch. 

"What...was that?" Van asked.

"I don't want to know." Allen replied.

Hitomi had engrossed herself in a light conversation with Yukari about her trip to see Amano. She was going to be leaving soon and she wanted to know Hitomi's opinion on what she should where when she leaves. A sudden idea sprung in Hitomi's head and she decided to ask someone she knew she could trust.

"Yukari, I have a question. Do you know what the number was to the tech center down town? The one that we went to for our project?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"Just wondering. There was a guy there that I met awhile back and I wanted to see if he still worked there."

_"My Hitomi...man hunting?!? Wow!"_

"Funny Yukari. I do have a life you know."

_"Sure Hitomi."_

After she had retrieved the number she needed and ended her conversation with Yukari, she quickly dialed the new number. Looking up at the two men that now sat in front of her she grinned and waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hi, can I speak with Kai please?"

_"Speaking."_

"Kai, it's Hitomi. I need your help and Paige's."

_"Speak no more. Not safe to mention that here. Phones may be tapped. I'll call your cell."_

"Ok, thanks."

_"No problem."_

When Hitomi turned the phone off, she noticed the looks she was getting from Van and Allen.

"What? Oh sorry! That was my phone. Yukari's really impatient sometimes and I think I've got some help." She explained.

"Help for what?" Allen asked.

"For finding Escaflowne. We don't have anytime to waste and I don't think those people have good intentions." She replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is that thing?"

"Some kind of giant mecha. I've never seen anything quite like this model. I've seen different models before but, this is the most interesting yet. I think this calls for some experimentation. Josha get someone in there and see if they can open it up."

"Yes sir."

Both men watched from a control tower as a man attempted to open Escaflowne. Nothing happened at first. The man walked around trying to find a switch or something. Mistaking the energist as a ornament, the man reached out to touch it. He was thrown back against a wall on the other side of the room and rendered unconscious. 

"Interesting."

"What the hell was that?" Josha asked, wide eyed.

"A start. We've got work to do."

"What are we going to do?"

"This certain mecha is special Josha. Especially that stone. We need to....operate."

"Operate? You can't be serious!"

"Very. I want to know what makes it tick."

Josha shook his head and followed the man down the stairs and into the giant laboratory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong Van?" Allen asked when he saw Van jump slightly.

"Nothing, I just felt a sharp pain in my chest but, it's gone now. Nothing to worry about." Van replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, fine, never better." He assured him. His mind was on other things and at the moment he really didn't care if they found Escaflowne. His mind settled on Hitomi. She had barely said two words to him all morning and he wished for courage to confront her about it. 

_*She probably hates me now and she'd never understand.*_He thought as he looked toward the bedroom door where Hitomi had go to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC...

  
  


**AN:** Nah, nah! What am I going to do? I don't know, you don't know. Nobody knows! *grins evilly* K so, I do know! You have to review to find out more! Ha ha! Thanx for your reviews so far! They mean a lot to me! I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP but, I can't promise anything. Going 2 the fair tomorrow, again. Gotta love dinky fairs with tilt-o-whirl's in them! Spin, spin! L8er!


	4. The Meeting And A Crack At Humor

AN: I'm baaaaaaaack! Wow, it's been a while. Way too long for me. Way, way...*I think they get the point* OK, so, where did I leave off? Oh yeah, see how long it's been? I've been busy. Lots of things 2 do while the site was down. Neways, I hope u like this chapter. It's pretty long so....

  
  


**_Chapter 3_**__

  
  


"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go, we've got work to do." Hitomi said as she walked to the door. Allen stood to follow her but, stopped to elbow Van. Mumbling threats to Allen, Van stood and walked toward Hitomi.

She had captivated him once again. Her appearance wasn't anything out of the ordinary to any normal person. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a white baby tee. To Van she looked absolutely beautiful. 

"So, what exactly are we doing Hitomi?" Allen asked.

"Going down town. I know someone that's going to help us out. I should be getting their call in about ten minutes from now. After that, we're going to find Escaflowne." Hitomi explained.

"Why do we need help to find it anyway?" Van asked. 

"Because the place where it's being hidden is mostly guarded and I have no idea where it is. All I know is that it's a laboratory or something like that. Did you expect to be able to find it without help?" She asked adding a hint of annoyance.

_*Still the same Van.*_ She thought to herself. Van sighed and continued walking in silence, thus giving her the chance to finally look him over. She hadn't done so yet and decided to take the chance while she could.

Van had previously engaged himself in a conversation with Allen and didn't notice Hitomi watching him. Hitomi on the other hand was fixated with the mass of raven black hair that had carelessly placed itself in front of his eyes.

_*He's changed a lot over the past six years. When did he get so tall anyway? * _She thought as they walked. 

Among noticing how tall he had gotten, she noticed how tired he now looked. His normally flaming reddish brown eyes were now calm and stressed. He had maintained his regal air though, she figured that it was how he was raised. Being a king and all left no room for the fun, laid back things that she could do. 

Van glanced at over to find her looking in his direction. The look was all too familiar to him until she looked past him to Allen. Had she known it had hurt him deeply to do so she would have seen the expression on his face.

"So, Allen. What exactly were you doing in Fanelia anyway?" She asked. __

_*I hope that worked. Geez Hitomi, smart move. Let him catch you sizing him up. Next thing you know you'll be....what am I talking about?!? I really need a caffeine fix.*_

"Just...getting away." Allen said, rather hesitantly. She arched a brow and was about to inquire about it when they came to the intersection. The coolness of someone's hand pulling her back got her attention. She looked down to see that Van had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the sidewalk. Only after she registered his cold hand and the honking horns did she realize what she had done.

"You'd think I'd pay more attention to where I was going. Thank you." She muttered. Van released her hand and continued his stare of the strange moving things in front of him.

"They're called cars Van. Well, cars, trucks, buses. Whatever you see is for transportation. Just like carriages and Levi-ships." She explained, watching as he looked from her to the road again. She sighed a slightly inaudible sigh and closed her eyes.

"Hitomi? Where is that ringing noise coming from?" Allen asked.

"Huh? Um..oh!" She fumbled threw her purse and pulled out a small black device that was singing.

"It's my cell phone! Kai told me he'd call me and tell me where I needed to go. Hello?" She said, speaking into the small flip phone. They stood there for a few minutes then, she closed the phone and put it back in her purse.

"Where going to meet him at his place then, we'll go find Paige. This way." She explained. They followed in silence as she led the way.

"Well, well. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Same here. It's good to see you." Hitomi said as she hugged the man that was now standing in the apartment door they had arrived at.

"I see you're wearing the wild strawberry perfume I got you."

"Yeah, and the silky black thong you got to match the set. Too bad you can't see it. It fits pretty good." She said in a seductive tone. Allen had to do a double take to make sure it was even her. Van was practically glaring daggers at this new man who he didn't know or want to know for that matter.

"You're such a tease Hitomi."

"You don't get enough from Paige so you should know better then to tempt me. Don't try looking either because I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something that's stuck up my..."

"Hi Hitomi!" A little girl yelled from a hidden area of the apartment.

"Care to finish that sentence?" 

"Not in the presence of children. Maybe later. Hi Traya" She yelled back.

"Um...I think introductions are in need."

"Sorry, this is Allen and Van. I'll explain on the way. Guys, this is Kai." She said. Van nodded but, remained silent while Allen said hello.

"Strong silent types. Nice work Hitomi." Kai teased, showing them into the kitchen. Traya was sitting in front of a chess board pondering on what piece to move.

" What'cha up to Traya?" Hitomi asked.

"Trying to beat me at chess again. Everybody should know I'm the best." Kai said. Hitomi stood behind the girl and eyed the chess pieces. Taking one of Traya's pieces, she successfully moved it to the other side of the board.

"Check mate!" She yelled, waving Kai's king in his face. Kai's mouth dropped to the table as he took the piece from her.

"Stole your king. Who's the best now?" She teased.

"How? Wha..." He muttered. Traya laughed and jumped from her seat.

"Bye guys!" She yelled as she ran from the apartment.

"Let's go, we don't have much time." Hitomi said. Kai finally closed his mouth and put the piece with the others.

"Women. Figures." He muttered walking out the door.

"So, what has Paige been up to since I've seen her last?" Hitomi asked.

"The usual. Sending viruses to major government officials and disrupting evil plans to take over our world with demonic computerized clones." Kai explained in a laid back tone.

"What?" Hitomi asked.

"Same ol', same ol'. Whatever the hacker can do to defeat the forces of evil over the computer, she does. Answer your questions?" He asked.

"Guess so. Interesting way to put it." She muttered.

"So, do your friends speak or are they mute?"

Van looked up in annoyance at Kai. He didn't feel like talking to him or anyone since he arrived here. Why start now? It would most likely lead to trouble anyway. Besides, what did he have to say to someone who was apparently a bigger flirt then Allen. If that's even remotely possible. Or was jealousy rearing it's ugly head? He shook his head to clear the unworthy thoughts that were raising and concentrated on the cracks in the sidewalk.

"They're...not from around here. You could say they're...from another planet." She hinted. Allen smirked and walked closer to Hitomi.

"Giving the secret away so soon Hitomi?" He whispered.

"At least someone has a sense of humor." Kai replied.

"Don't comment on that Allen. Are we there yet?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, see that building?"

"Yup."

"We're not going there."

The entire group sweatdropped at the statement and Hitomi whacked Kai over the head.

"Sorry, gee, tough crowd or what? We're going under it." Kai explained.

"Under?" Allen asked.

"Yes under. The entire lab has been moved for security purposes. Nobody knows about it but, I can get you guys in through Paige's security team. I am part of it after all." Kai said.

"Let's go then, we don't have all night." Hitomi yelled.

"Patience is a virtue you know." Kai muttered.

"Too bad it's not mine at the moment. This is very important Kai." She retaliated. 

"Ok, ok. I think you've got that thong pulled up to high Hitomi."

"Don't start Kai. I know Paige has a mallet somewhere in there."

"Fine, I give up, let's go."

Going through the many tunnels, Kai explained the reasons for the sudden move. To Hitomi the tunnels looked like something from a horror movie. All dark and damp until the finished ones finally came to view.

"...we left the back tunnels like that so no one would be interested in investigating them. So far so good. Paige pretty much lives here now. She's moved all her things into a room and calls it home. The only time I can get her out is if I trick her." Kai said.

"She needs a vacation." Hitomi said. They turned a corner and came to an enormous metal door. Kai pressed a few buttons on a security pad attached to the wall and the door beeped.

"Here we go. Keep all hands and feet in the ride at all times." 

The door slowly swung open to reveal another corridor and yet another door. Kai walked over to the door, knocked then waited for someone to answer. A metal plate opened up and two brown eyes peered out. Closing the lid again, the brown eyed person opened the door.

"Who's that?" A man asked, pointing to Hitomi and company.

"Don't mind Tri, he's new. Tri, this is Hitomi Kanzaki and her friends, Van and Allen. They are here to see Paige on important matters." Kai explained.

"Does she know?" Tri asked.

"No."

"Then, why should I let them in?"

"Tri, don't start with me today. Just let us through. Does it look like they're carrying bombs?" Kai asked.

"You never know."

"We just want to see Paige." Hitomi said.

"I don't think I was talking to you now was I?" Tri snapped. Van, for the first time all day looked at Tri with pure hatred and spoke in a low tone. Allen noted it and positioned himself closer to him in case the young king had a sudden burst of energy and pummeled the man.

"Don't raise your voice to her again." 

The sentence, as plain and simple as it was, made Hitomi shiver. The iciness in his voice gave off a type of authority as well as a dare. He was waiting for Tri to drive him over the edge.

"He's right Tri. You shouldn't talk to Paige's friends in that manner." Kai said.

"No woman should be treated like that and I must suggest you apologize immediately" Allen warned.

"I'd do it Tri. That's the first sentence I've heard him say all day and the daggers he's shooting at you could only mean one thing. Let it go or get your ass kicked. Your choice though personally, I'd go with the first one 'cause he looks a little on the crazy side right now." Kai said. Tri grumbled and apology to Hitomi who was trying not to laugh. They walked through the doors, Allen dragging Van so he wouldn't beat the life out of Tri.

"That was the most exciting thing I've witnessed all day. Sorry about Tri. He's new and an ass but, he's good at what he does. Paige will whip him into shape soon. He needs to learn his manners. I don't think you'll have any more problems with him though since quiet boy over there seems to have a soft spot for you Hitomi." Kai said. Hitomi blushed and turned away from him to come in eye contact with no other than Van himself. Had he known why she was blushing he might not have felt as jealous as he did.

"Hey Kai! You brought visitors!"

"Hi Sonya. You remember Hitomi. These are her friends Van and Allen." Kai said. A woman with dark shoulder length purple hair came out from behind a desk to properly meet the trio. Hitomi watched her like a hawk as she approached Allen and Van. Allen looked like he had been smacked with a mallet and Van just stood there rolling his eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sonya." Allen said, kissing her hand.

"Hasn't change one bit I see." Hitomi muttered. Van was speechless when he heard her. It was just about the third time she had said anything to him all day and it shocked him.

"Never has, never will." He replied.

"Well, well. You've got good taste Hitomi. Mind if take them off your hands?" Sonya asked.

"Yes, I do mind. They're out of your league Sonya. Way out of your league." Hitomi replied, stepping closer to the two men in question. Sonya backed away and turned to go back to her desk.

"Green's not a good shade for you Hitomi. You'd think you had something going on with them." Kai whispered.

"Stop doing that!" Hitomi muttered as she took the lead to find Paige. Kai snickered and led the way for Van and Allen.

"Could this day get any stranger?" Allen asked.

"We're on the Mystic Moon Allen. The place in itself is weird." Van commented as he watched Hitomi storm past Sonya. It made him wonder why she was so worked up.

"Hey Hitomi! Wait up!" Kai yelled.

"What?"

"I'm not a track star you know. Hold up. Hear that music?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, so what?" 

"That's where we're going to find Paige. She's in the tech lab as usual. Follow me if you don't mind holding a steady pace." Kai said.

"You really need a slap you know." Hitomi grumbled. Van grimaced from the use of the word coming from her mouth. Hitomi and slap in the same sentence made him shudder. His hand instinctively traveled to his cheek as he remembered when she nearly drove him across the room by slapping him. It felt like it had happened just yesterday. A hand on his shoulder caused him to shake his head to clear the painful memory.

"Van? Are you ok?" Allen asked. Van looked up to see the curious looks of those around him.

"I'm fine, it's nothing really." He replied, lowering his now red face.

"I think we caught someone in a moment." Kai snickered. Van's head shot up to glare at Kai, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"Don't start Kai. We've got to get going." Hitomi scolded. Once Van's evil glare diminished she felt more at ease.

"Paige! Open up!" Kai yelled. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened to reveal a young man with dark glasses and shaggy brown hair. Smiling, he opened the door wider to reveal a girl swinging around in a computer chair with her arms raised in triumph. Three other people in the room were tossing a disk back and forth, laughing and shouting over the incredibly loud music that was being played.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Paige just cracked that code we've been trying to figure out for months! It's time to celebrate Kai! Dig out the wine! Screw that, where's the hard stuff?"

"Um...I hate to interrupt and rain on the parade but, there's someone here to see you Paige! It's important!" Kai yelled, motioning for Hitomi to step forward. Paige stopped her laughing and turned to face them.

"Hitomi? Hey girl! Long time no see. This place isn't going to explode now is it?" Paige asked. Hitomi blushed and shook her head.

"Blow up?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, the first time we had the pleasure of meeting Miss Kanzaki here, we were in a opened building hiding in the basement. She came running in screaming about a bomb in one of the computers. No body wanted to believe her but, Paige did." Kai explained.

"So what happened?" Allen asked.

"We found the bomb naturally. It was in my computer. It was defused and disposed of before anything could happen. Thanks to her, we're all still alive. Quite the ESP she's got there." Paige finished.

"ESP?" Van asked with confusion.

"You know, Extra Sensory Perception. Like a sixth sense or telepathy. She's got it all. Quite the gift." Paige said. Hitomi blushed and looked down at the floor.

"It's not a gift when you have to see someone getting blown up. It's a curse." She muttered.

"Now, now Hitomi. It's not a curse. You saved a lot of people with that." Paige said.

"Speaking of gifts, Hitomi claims to finally be wearing hers." Kai said.

"What?!? Hitomi! Tell me he's not serious! Please tell me you're not wearing that horrid thing!" Paige exclaimed while making gagging noises.

"No! Never! I was just pulling his chain honest!" Hitomi stated in her defense. 

"And why is that Hitomi? You never did finish that sentence back at my place." Kai teased.

"Shut up! You already know the answer! Ugh! Paige! If you don't hit him I will!" Hitomi yelled.

"Enough my little tempter or no cookies for you. Leave Hitomi's private stash alone. You know how embarrassed she gets when you mention that ugly thing." Paige said.

"She started it, honestly Paige. I only mention the perfume." Kai said.

"Hitomi? You brought it up? Eck! That ugly thong! Don't tell me..."

"I just said no! Can you picture me wearing that, that.....thing? Not in my taste. I was just teasing can we change the subject now? Every time I try to do anything you two always seem one step ahead." Hitomi muttered, lowering her head.

"Ok, ok. I'll let it slid only because your friends are staring at us like we've possibly lost our minds. What's up anyway?" Paige asked. Hitomi's head shot up. It was time to get serious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


TBC.

AN: Well so ends another chapter in this craziness I've created. A few things 2 point out. 1. I know nothing about chess so if it sounds funky just try your best 2 go with it. It's a lame attempt at slight humor. 2. Hitomi choice in...ahem...underwear. Yes, another attempt at humor. I joke with my friend about them all the time. I can't stand them myself. It's all part of the show. Sorry if this isn't as interesting as it could be. Actually, it's probably 2 weird for my own good. Anyways, reviews help. Thanx for reading! ^__^ Any thoughts u'd like 2 share, I'm willing 2 hear! Bye!


	5. Help!

AN: Ok, this is not good. I've been a little busy but, I've got something for you now. I hope u enjoy this.

  
  


**_Chapter 4_**__

  
  


"We need your help Paige." Hitomi stated. At the serious tone in her voice, Paige jumped up from her chair and motioned for the others to follow.

"You guys, I've got a meeting so finish up the code research and get back to me when you find the info I'm looking for. Hitomi, Kai, whoever you two may be, follow me. I have a feeling this is a private thing." Paige said.

"Very private and quite confusing." Hitomi said.

"First start with the introductions." Paige sad.

"This is Van Fanel and Allen Schezar." Hitomi said. Van wondered why she even bothered mentioning their last names when she hadn't before.

"Oh, so these are the two men that strongly affected your life huh?" Paige asked.

"What?!? Paige!" Hitomi yelled, blushing like crazy. Van and Allen eyed her curiously wondering what she had told this strange girl.

"Sorry, they're from that place you told me about right? Gaea was it?" Paige asked. Hitomi nodded as Paige opened the door to a small conference room.

"The light pillar brought them here last night." Hitomi said.

"So what's the problem?" Paige asked.

"The problem is that when they were taken here Escaflowne was taken with them and..."

"Wait a minute! Escaflowne?" Paige asked.

My guymelef." Van quietly answered. He still felt slight stupid for needing help finding it in the first place.

"Guymelef?" Paige repeated.

"It's kinda like a giant robot. Only it's piloted by a person. In this case, Van." Hitomi replied.

"So you mean there's a giant mecha out there somewhere and you can't find it?" Paige asked.

"That's the problem. I saw it being taken somewhere but, I didn't see where they took it. We can't leave it out there for too long. These guys look like bad news and I figured you would be the best person to get us in and out." Hitomi said. 

"Ok, any idea who the people are?" Paige asked.

"Give me a pen and a piece of paper and I'll draw the symbol I saw." Hitomi said. Paige set a pad in front of her and Hitomi drew the small symbol she saw on the truck. Paige looked over her shoulder and almost fainted.

"Are you sure this is what you saw?" She asked.

"Positive." Hitomi said.

"This is huge. Um...ok, come with me. I need some details. What does this...Escaflowne thing look like?" Paige asked.

"How to describe a giant robot. Hmmm... It's white and big? Oh it's got a big red jewel on the breast plate." Hitomi said.

"Well, at least it's a start." Paige muttered.

"Hey, I haven't seen it in six years! Give me some credit." Hitomi said.

"Ok, credit noted. I won't need that much info anyway. I'll try to go to the source. Let's go. Kai? What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"Just trying to let this sink in. People from other planets and giant robots is a little overwhelming." Kai said. Paige showed him the drawing and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Oh sh..."

"Watch it buddy. We've got work to do so get Sonya now. She's the only one that can help with this. Tell the others that they can go and we'll figure out what needs to be done with the project later." Paige instructed. Kai nodded and left to do her bidding.

"Ok, here's the thing. This symbol belongs to a very big scientific company. We've been trying to get past their defenses for months and still can't. I'm gonna have to really push it here." Paige said as led them back.

"What are you going to do?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm going to try to find our source to their operation and then I'm gonna hack into their main computer. It'll take time to prepare stable connections and maintain a secure line. Sit tight Hitomi. We'll find your Escaflowne." Paige said. 

After filling Sonya in on the on the details of their search, they quickly busied themselves with the task at hand.

"Do you think they'll find anything?" Allen asked.

"I hope so. Where's Van?" Hitomi asked, scanning the room.

"Over there. Paige is showing him that weird contraption you call a computer. He seems overly fascinated with it." Allen said.

"Do you think that's really why he's over there?" She asked.

"Not entirely. I think that you two have some crossed wires. Maybe you should just talk to him." He suggested.

"Allen, we really don't have time for this."

"No but, it would make things a lot easier for everybody else if you two just let things slide for a while and at least talked." He said.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to him Allen. It's..."

"The fact that if you talk then you won't be able to stay mad at him?"

"No, I can stay mad at him."

"Oh, I get it. If you get too attached..."

"It's harder to forget." She finished.

"But, do you really want to forget Hitomi? Is it worth it?" He asked as he left her to think.

_*Is that really what I want?* _She thought to herself as she watched them from behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


TBC...

  
  


AN: Sorry this was so short. I just wanted 2 post something so that u wouldn't think I left u hanging. Sorry, next chapter will b longer. Thanx for the reviews and don't hesitate 2 leave more! Bye!


	6. Time For A Plan

**AN:** Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I know I haven't written this in a while. Things have happened. Not good things either and it kinda drove me away from writing for a while but, I'm back now and I think I'll survive. Hopefully. Neways, I hope you like this. Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll be in the shooting gallery if you want to beat me.

  
  


**_Chapter 5_**__

  
  
  
  


"Hitomi? Earth to Hitomi, come in Hitomi!" Paige yelled. Hitomi blinked and looked at the girl.

"Sorry Paige. What do you want?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that now, I want you to check my email for me, there might be something useful in there." Paige instructed.

"Sure. Um...excuse me Van, I need to use that computer."

"Sorry." He moved and stood behind her to watch.

"Hmmm. Let's see here, junk, junk, junk, email from Kai, more junk, that's really disgusting, more junk, an email from some Px person, more junk..."

"Hold it! An email from who?" Paige asked.

"From some Px person." Hitomi replied.

"Open it and let me see!" Paige demanded.

"Fine, here."

"This is good. Sonya, Kai, come here." Paige yelled. The two came quickly and looked at the screen. 

  
  


_Paige:_

  
  


_I hate to have to contact you with such news but, I have no other choice. He's at it again and this time there's a lot more to it then we know. He made some device and apparently there's other planets out there that he wants to terrorize. _

_They've got this giant robot thing here now. He called it from the light or something. You know how he likes trying to play God. He says he wants to 'operate'. New terms. They're going to start soon I can't stay long. You know how he is. I thought I'd tell you that. I've sent you a picture of the new 'patient'. I swear he's getting crazier by the day. I'm sure you'll be able to do something. He's got to be stopped._

  
  


_Px_

  
  


"Open the attachment Hitomi." 

"Already on it." Hitomi said. A picture popped up on the screen to show Escaflowne.

"That's it! That's Escaflowne!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"That's Escaflowne? You're kidding right?" Kai asked.

"Man that thing is huge! How are we going to get it out of there?" Sonya asked.

"How can you move in that thing?" Kai asked, eyeing Van.

"Very carefully." Van replied.

"Ah, we've got more important things to worry about Kai. Meaning a plan of action." Paige said.

"Van, where are you going?" Allen asked.

"To find Escaflowne."

"What? Are you insane? You can't just waltz in there and ask for Escaflowne back!" Kai yelled. Hitomi growled in frustration and jumped up to head him off. She leaned against the door and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Move Hitomi."

"No." She narrowed her eyes and stood straight up to show him that she wouldn't be intimidated. She knew that if he wanted to, all he had to do was push her out of the way.

Allen stood ready in case anything happened between the two. He knew that Van had a short fuse but, he hoped he wouldn't have to hurt him if he touched Hitomi. Allen may not have loved Hitomi but, he thought of her as a sister and wouldn't let anyone harm her.

"We're wasting time! Move!" He yelled.

"I'm not moving from this spot and you are going to listen to me! Kai's right, you can't go barging into a high security place and demand they release Escaflowne! They could kill you on the spot!"

"Will kill you on the spot more like it. They don't play nice Van. If a threat comes into play and tries to mess with their plans. You might as well sign your will now." Paige said.

"Right, all the more reason for me to go myself. It keeps you out of danger." Van said.

"Ugh! It's all the more reason to think of a safer way to do this! You have to be the most pigheaded person I've ever met! No, no! You're a coward! If you think you're all brave and manly by going on a suicide mission that makes you a coward! Do you like taking the cowards way out Van? I'm not about to let you go kill yourself. It takes a real man to except the fact that he needs help. What's it gonna be?" Hitomi asked. She knew she was treading deep water but, she had to keep going.

"If I'm so pigheaded, where does that leave you?" He retorted.

"Ok, I'm sick of this! The door's locked! Nobody's going anywhere. I know what these people are like and I'm not letting anybody go anywhere until we've got a good, stable plan. Understood?" Paige asked. Van and Hitomi were to busy glaring each other down to notice. This only made Paige more angry.

"Hitomi! Go sit. Van, I understand your concept, really I do but, you're not listening to reason. Laser beams that can kill you in an instant, guns and every other high tech gadget created for the purpose of killing on the spot are hidden there. Only I know where they are located. Please just chill and hear us out." Paige said. 

Van looked down at the girl standing in front of him. She wasn't that tall and she was almost scary the way she held authority. He sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Good now, sit right there. You two are going to get along before I beat you both. Do I make myself clear?" Paige asked. Both Van and Hitomi nodded.

"Now, kiss and make up." She teased. They stared at her in disbelief.

"Fine, just apologize and get over it. I don't need you too fighting at a time like this. We need to work as a team here."

"You sound like a drill sargent Paige." Kai said.

"Well, someone's got to take charge." She stated, walking back over to the computer. 

Hitomi sat staring ahead of her, anger still evident in her breathing. The only thing that snapped her out of it were Van whispered words.

"I'm sorry."

Apparently he had felt bad for what he did or he wouldn't have said anything to her at all and would have let her brood. He never spoke to her unless he wanted her to hear what was right at the time.

"It's ok." She replied even though she knew it wasn't.

"You were right." He whispered. She spun around to face him. He had his head bowed and refused to look her in the eye.

"Not about everything."

"Yes, about everything. I wasn't thinking, as usual. I tend on being too rash sometimes. I just don't want you to...to get hurt." He said.

"Van, I could go outside and get hurt just as easy as getting hurt there. There's always going to be those kinds of possibilities but, if we work together we can get it done the right way. Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about...you." She said. Van's reddish brown eyes shot up to look at her. She smiled but, she seemed to disappear when a searing pain brought him to his knees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


TBC...

  
  


**AN:** Sorry if this is short. I kinda have to think about how I want to do this next piece. I need sleep. It hasn't come good. I swear I'll hurry with the next chapter. I'd like to ask you wonder, gracious beautiful people to review. Thank you so very much. ^__^ Til next time! 


	7. Chaos

AN: Well, I got this out as fast as I could. I would have had it out yesterday but, I was sick so I couldn't do it. Didn't feel like moving much. Hope you enjoy it. I tried to make it half decent. 

  
  


**_Chapter 6_**

  
  


The people in the room turned to see what was happening. Van was on his knees on the floor with Hitomi practically yelling in his ear. The thing that worried them the most, besides Van's pain, was the fact that he wouldn't let Hitomi touch him.

"Stay there!"

"Van, please!"

"No Hitomi, just stay away! Please!" He begged. The pain was too much and he didn't want her to feel it. He knew that if she touched him, she would feel it too and he didn't want her to suffer. It was worse then when Zaibach had captured them and tried to dismantle Escaflowne. He didn't think it was possible to feel pain stronger than that.

Allen was the first to reach his side, already knowing what was going on. There was no way to comfort the suffering king until they stopped whoever it was that had Escaflowne. The knight felt almost useless as he watched the scene.

"A-allen! Get Hitomi out of here!" Van yelled. Somewhere deep in his mind, he knew why Van had requested such a thing. They were connected somehow and Allen himself didn't want Hitomi to feel that. 

"What's he talking about? What's going on?" Paige asked.

"We have to keep them apart!" Allen yelled grabbing Hitomi.

"Allen! No! Let me go! Van!" Hitomi cried as she tried to pull away.

"Kai, show Allen where my room is. We can lock her in there for now but, I want explanations." Paige said. 

"Wait! I can help! Let me go Allen, you know I can help him! Put me down! Damn you! Van! Please!" Hitomi begged as she kicked and screamed. They placed her in Paige's room and locked the door.

"Man she's got lungs." Kai mutter.

"Ok, what is going on?" Paige asked. Her and Sonya had placed themselves at Van's side trying to find out what was making him yell out in such an awful way.

"We've got to find Escaflowne fast! They're connected. Whatever happens to Escaflowne happens to Van. Whatever they're doing to Escaflowne is going to kill him if we don't stop it!" Allen yelled.

"You're not serious! Please tell me you're not serious!" Paige demanded.

"Dead serious." Allen muttered.

"There's a spare room down the hall. Get him in there now and hold him down. I'm going to email Px and find out what they are doing to Escaflowne. Sonya, go keep Hitomi company. She's probably beyond freaking out right now." Paige instructed.

"On my way." Sonya said. Kai and Allen hauled Van off the floor and took him to the spare room Paige had told them about. 

"He's got a lot of strength for a string bean." Kai said.

"Health hasn't been on Van's side lately." Allen replied. Van's thrashing had grown a lot more frequent and they practically had to throw themselves on him to keep him still.

"This is insane! Paige hurry up and tell us what's going!" Kai yelled.

Paige cringed as she listened to Van's growing screams. Tears had began to pour freely down her face as she typed as fast as her fingers would allow her.

_*I won't let them hurt anyone else. I swear, I'll do whatever it takes. They won't hurt another innocent person.*_ She thought to herself.

"Paige!"

Kai's calling brought her out of her thoughts and she quickly ran to the room. The scene startled her and only made her more angry at the people that had done this.

"I sent the email but, I don't know how long it will be before he response. Do you think he can hold out?" She asked.

"I really don't know. Whatever he's feeling though, must feel like hell because I've never seen anybody freak out so bad in my life!" Kai commented. Paige paced the room, looking at them ever so often.

"I can't let him suffer that long." She said at last.

"What do you suggest we do?" Allen asked.

"Well, I might have a plan. It involves Hitomi though." She said.

"What might that plan be?" Kai asked.

"I need Hitomi to see what they are doing. With that out of the way, I might be able to help Van." Paige explained.

"No, Van doesn't want that. He doesn't want her to feel it. I have to respect his wishes." Allen said.

"It'll only be for a minute Allen. Once she sees it, you pull her away. She won't feel it much. There's no other way!" She said. Allen looked at her then to Van. If he had been able to comprehend what they were saying right now, he would kill them all for even thinking it. Paige was right though, there was no other way and he wouldn't survive much more of this.

"Go get her." He muttered. Paige ran out of the room and opened the door to her room to find Hitomi sitting on the bed crying, Sonya had been hugging her.

"Hitomi, we need you to find out what's going on but, you can't stay in there. It will only upset Van and make you even more hysterical then you already are. Do I have your word? Once the procedure is done, I'll let you in to see him ok?" Paige asked. Hitomi nodded and stood to follow Paige. 

When she saw how much pain Van was in, she almost broke down again. Words that she had said to him had sprung back in her head and she felt so guilty for saying them now.

Van had surprisingly opened his eyes amongst the pain he felt and spotted her standing off to the side. He could see the guilt in her eyes and wished to make it go away. He couldn't make out what they were saying but, when she walked over to him, he could only guess what they were going to do.

"Let me hold him, you be ready to grab her and get her out of here when we find out what's going on." Paige said. Allen moved out of the way and let Hitomi step in. That's when Van started yelling.

"No! You can't! Don't do it Hitomi!" He yelled.

"It's ok Van, calm down. There's no other way. It won't be long so she will barely feel it." Paige said. Hitomi placed her hands on his shoulders and concentrated on Escaflowne.

Allen waited silently until he heard her yelp as the pain began to consume her. He swiftly but, gently grabbed her and pulled her away from Van. She slumped against him as she tried to regain her senses.

"What did you see?" Paige asked. Hitomi looked up at her in confusion then, she remember what was going on.

"They have this giant machine hooked up to it with some kind of laser or something." Hitomi sputtered. 

"Is it hooked to a main power source?" Paige asked.

"Um...yes! Yes it is! They're monitoring their process on a computer!" Hitomi replied.

"Good. Allen take her to rest then get back in here. I know what to do." Paige said.

"What are you going to do Paige?" Kai asked.

"Short their power supply to buy us time." She replied.

"Are you sure that's safe?" He asked.

"Just don't touch me for a few hours."

"Ok, what now?" Allen asked. Paige moved and let Allen hold Van down in her place.

"Is this going to work?" Kai asked.

"Well, if Van can feel Escaflowne's pain it should go the other way around and since Escaflowne doesn't seem to be grounded or rubber..."

"I'm getting it. Just be careful. We don't need to fry him."

"What are you going to do?" Allen asked.

"I'm going to give Van a little jump start. Don't worry, with all the pain he's feeling right now, he probably won't even feel it." Paige said. Hitomi placed her hands on his shoulders and concentrated on Escaflowne.

Allen waited silently until he heard her yelp as the pain began to consume her. He swiftly but, gently grabbed her and pulled her away from Van. She slumped against him as she tried to regain her senses.

"What did you see?" Paige asked. Hitomi looked up at her in confusion then, she remember what was going on.

"They have this giant machine hooked up to it with some kind of laser or something." Hitomi sputtered. 

"Is it hooked to a main power source?" Paige asked.

"Um...yes! Yes it is! They're monitoring their process on a computer!" Hitomi replied.

"Good. Allen take her to rest then get back in here. I know what to do." Paige said.

"What are you going to do Paige?" Kai asked.

"Short their power supply to by us time." She replied.

"Are you sure that's safe?" He asked.

"Just don't touch me for a few hours."

"Ok, what now?" Allen asked. Paige moved and let Allen hold Van down in her place.

"Is this going to work?" Kai asked.

"Well, if Van can feel Escaflowne's pain it should go the other way around and since Escaflowne doesn't seem to be grounded or rubber..."

"I'm getting it. Just be careful. We don't need to fry him."

"What are you going to do?" Allen asked.

"I'm going to give Van a little jump start. Don't worry, with all the pain he's feeling right now, he probably won't even feel it." Paige said.

"Allen, hold him as tight as you can and don't touch Paige. Trust me." Kai said. They tightened their grip and waited. Paige place her hands on Van's chest and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, a bluish white light shot from her hands. The blast jolted Van's body upward as little beams of electricity shot through him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell is going on?"

"The computers are going crazy!"

"Josha! What is going on?"

"I'm not sure. Possibly a power serge. We have to shut the system down before it blows. If we don't we could lose everything." Josha said.

"Fine, do it!"

"The generator's blown sir! Whatever that thing just did, it blew the whole thing to hell!"

"Damn, could anything else go wrong? You should be watching for these things! You pathetic ingrates! Fix it now!"

"Yes sir, right away."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paige dropped to her knees after she was sure it had been enough. Using such power always took a lot out of her no matter what she was using it for. Kai was by her side in an instant asking if she was ok.

"Never mind me, is Van ok?" She asked.

"His pulse is a little erratic but, I think he'll be ok." Kai replied.

"Did it work?" She asked.

"Like a charm. Almost as soon as you did it, he calmed down. Job well done." Kai said. she smiled but, continued to sit on the floor.

"What was that?" Allen asked.

"It's a really long story. I'll explain later." Paige replied.

"Do you need help?" Kai asked.

"No, don't touch me yet. I'll be ok in a minute. Go let Hitomi out." Paige said. Kai nodded and left the room.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


TBC...

  
  


AN: It probably wasn't as long as it could have been but, I'm going out tonight. Yay! The first night I've been out of the prison in 2 weeks! Yay! Thank you for the reviews. Every one counts! Please keep reviewing! I like seeing them! TTFN! ^__^


	8. That's Not Funny

**__AN:** Yup, I've got another one. Just to let you know, I'm coming really close to the mushy stuff. Sorry this took long. At least it wasn't as long as my other one. Hehe. Don't mind me. I'm extremely tired and it's only 12:30 am here. Wow, I'm actually wiped. Neways, not 2 keep you waiting enjoy.

  
  
  
  


**__****_Chapter 7_**

"Will you be ok?" Allen asked, kneeling beside her.

"In a few. Don't worry about me, I'm tough." She smiled. Hitomi came running in the room, stopping to look at Paige on the floor.

"What happened? Is Van ok? Are you ok?" She asked, frantically.

"Go see for yourself. You worry too much Tomi. Stop asking so many questions." Paige muttered. Hitomi shook her head and made her way to Van's side.

"Will...will he be ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, after a little recuperation. Lots of rest. What's our next step Paige? I know you're mind's just ready to move." Kai said.

"We need a decoy. I'm gonna have to email Px again. I'll get him to go to our private set up and we can discuss matters better." Paige explained.

"Do you need any help?" Hitomi asked.

"No, you stay here and keep an eye on him. If anything weird starts happening, give me a shout. Either one of you." Paige said with a smirk.

"That's not funny."

"Sorry. I'm going now." Paige said.

"Are you sure it's safe to touch a computer right now?" Kai asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's over now. You can touch me all you want now." 

"That's not funny. That's teasing because you know we have work to do." He scolded. Sonya shook her head and grabbed Allen's arm to leave Hitomi alone with Van.

Hitomi pulled a chair up and sat beside Van taking his hand in hers. She felt so guilty for everything that was happening. Blaming herself for the delay in finding Escaflowne. For them even being there. The pain he had to suffer through. The angry words she had said to him. 

"I'm sorry Van. I'm so sorry. Please wake up. Please be ok. None of this would have happened if we had looked sooner. I should have called Paige as soon as we got to my place instead of being angry with you." She whispered. Sleep had claimed her all too soon and she rested her head again the side of the bed.

"How's..."

Allen and Sonya had entered the small room to see how Van was doing when they came across the almost peaceful seen. Allen shook his head and went to her side.

"We should bring her to lay down in Paige's room. She was really upset early. I guess it just took it's toll." Sonya said. Allen nodded in agreement and carried his sleeping friend out of the room.

Van groaned as he attempted to open his eyes. He felt slightly odd and tingly for some unknown reason. Remembering what happened he pushed his body to sit up. He found that it wasn't the most easiest task and his head began to pound with pressure.

"Don't move Van, you'll only make it feel worse. Slow down some. You're ok now."

The voice echoed through his head like a thunderstorm even though it was a whisper. Who was with him now? It wasn't Hitomi's voice, he knew that for a fact. This voice was different but, female.

"Who..."

"It's Paige. Don't move just yet. You have to lie still for a little bit. Take it one step at a time or you'll really have a headache." She said.

"Too late." He muttered while trying to open his eyes.

"Welcome to the land of the living. Besides the headache, how do you feel? Any pain that we should know about?" She asked.

"No but, I feel like I've been struck by lightening. My entire body is..."

"Tingling? I know. Mine was doing that for about fifteen minutes after I shocked you." She replied.

"You what?"

"Don't worry a little electrocution never hurt anybody and it gave us some time." She said.

"Where's Hitomi? Is she ok?" He asked, trying to sit yet again.

"Down boy. She's asleep in my room. She was really worried about you though. If she was still awake, she would have been here with you. Allen carried her away so she could get a better sleep. She got really worked up." Paige said.

"She was worried?"

"Duh, what do you think. She really cares about you and you obviously care about her so, why don't you just tell her?" She asked.

"It's too late for that."

"What? Are you insane? It's never too late to tell someone how you feel about them." She stated.

"Unless she's with someone."

"Who? Hitomi? Is there someone I don't know about in her life?" She asked.

"I've seen the way she acts with Kai." He muttered.

"Oh! Kai? Nope, you've got that all wrong. Kai's my boyfriend. He and Hitomi are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Paige stated.

"You don't mind that he flirts with women like that?" He asked, bewildered. 

"That's not really flirting. He's just a big joker. I'm sure you're wondering about the thong thing. Well it was a birthday prank. Kai wanted to buy Hitomi some perfume. Unfortunately, that ugly thing came with it. The faces she made after that were just priceless. We all tease her about it to this day. There's nothing behind it but that. Just talk to her already."

"You don't get it. Something happened that caused me to not speak with her in six years. She's mad now and I can't explain what happened. She wouldn't understand." He said.

"Hitomi's a pretty understandable person Van. Whatever it is that you have locked up in that mind of yours is probably just nothing. Maybe you don't understand it yourself and because you don't you assume she won't."

Van blinked at her use of words. It utterly confused him and his head hurt too much to try to understand it.

"Look Van, as hard as it may seem to talk to her. If you don't solve your problems you could be missing out on something bigger. Even if she doesn't understand, at least you tried. Then you won't have what if's and doubts. You'll know and she'll know. At least give it a shot. I know you're a good person and I know that you love her. I can see it in your eyes. Aside from the pain that is." She said with a grin.

"What if she hates me more? What then?"

"Like I said. At least you'll know. Let's get you something for that headache." 

"Yes, please. My head feels like it's going to explode." He muttered.

"Relax. We've got everything under control for the time being. It's late so, just rest. Electrician's orders." She grinned.

"Not funny."

"That seems to be everybody's favorite sentence tonight. So sue me for trying to bring on some cheer. Sheesh." She muttered.

"Sorry but, it's still not funny."

"Oh! Stop it! You have no sense of humor. Evil little man." She teased, drawing a smile from him.

"See, I knew I'd make you smile. Stop trying to hide it! I'm going to get Hitomi to beat you." She stated as she left the room. Van shook his head and closed his eyes in attempts to make the pain go away. Paige was just to loud.

Sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Paige had explained that it was really late at night and that it was best to sleep. He couldn't sleep after his conversation with her. He had to talk to Hitomi before it was too late. He wanted her to know the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC...

  
  


**AN:** Sorry if this seems short. I'm getting to the big issue now. Some fluffiness should come in the next chapter. Then I have to get to the point. I haven't gotten many reviews but, I'm going to keep writing this anyway because I can't stand unfinished things. Please review? I'd like to know what u think. Thank you very much to those of u who have reviewed. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Bye for now!

  
  



	9. The Confession

AN: Sorry this took so long to get out! I have been sick with the flu for three days and I'm just starting to feel something. Either it's death or recovery, so be it. I hope this makes sense considering how high I feel right now. Never take 2 Actifed at the same time then go to the store. It's not a pretty sight. Anyway, Enjoy!

  
  


**_Phantom Angel-_**__ I think this is the moment u and a few others have been waiting for! ^__^ I hope u like! Thanx for the reviews!

  
  


**_Chapter 8_**

  
  
  
  


Hitomi moaned as she shifted into another position on Paige's bed. She was in a deep sleep but, couldn't get comfortable. A hand reached down to trace the soft contour of her cheek and settle at her chin.

Van had snuck in to find her asleep and placed a blanket over her. He would wait until she woke to start to explain his situation. Not that he really wanted to. He himself thought it was a pathetic lie and an excuse. What would she think of his situation?

As soon as she felt the blanket being placed over her, Hitomi woke. She waited several minutes before attempting to open her eyes. Greeted with Van's perplexed features, she slowly raised her body so that she was leaning on elbow.

"Van? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm fine Hitomi." He replied. There was that look again. A look which clearly stated that something was on his mind but, he was reluctant to say anything.

"What's wrong?" 

He shook his head and stood up to pace the floor. This got her attention fully. Something was wrong and she was determined to know.

"Van? Tell me what's wrong."

"I...Hitomi, I owe you an explanation." He started. How was he going to tell her this? 

"Oh?"

She was sitting straight up now. Waiting. Listening to his every word. Wanting to know what he would tell her.

"It wasn't your fault." He said. She cocked her head to the side in wonderment. 

"When I...stopped talking to you before. It wasn't you at all." He stated. Realization dawned on her when he spoke this. She knew he was having a hard time trying to tell her what was on his mind. He was fidgety and quite nervous.

"Van, just tell me what you're trying to tell me." She begged. He was starting to scare her.

"I don't...I don't know why Hitomi. I...one minute all I could think of was holding you and then...then I realized I couldn't...."

"Couldn't? Couldn't what?" She asked.

"Hold you. I realized that I would never be able to hold you. I would never really be with you. It hurt so much to just hear your voice. To see you but, see through you. All these thoughts just came to me. There were people here that could touch you and be with you when I couldn't. I envied those people Hitomi. I envied those people and I hated myself for letting you go." He said.

"Van..."

"I don't understand why I did it Hitomi. I don't know why I shut you out. It hurt worse knowing that I would never be able to see or hear you again. I never wanted to hurt you. That was the last thing on my mind at the time. I figured it'd be better if...if we...I thought you'd be happier this way. I thought it would be easier. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said as he sank to his knees on the floor. 

Hitomi was shocked. The whole time they had spent away was because he thought she would be happier without him. He hadn't known that she would have given everything up for him. Just to be able to be with him forever.

"Oh Van...Why did you think I wouldn't understand? I know. I know how you felt. I felt the same way. Do you think it was easy for me to know that other women were closer to you then I could be? It wasn't." She said.

"I don't know why. Maybe...maybe it was because I didn't understand it myself. I can't ask for forgiveness from you Hitomi. I don't deserve forgiveness from you. After we get Escaflowne back, I'll let you go...I'll..."

"Stop! Don't you even say it! I was wrong to say it in the first place. I don't want to lose you again. I don't care about anything else. I'm sorry I ever said that to you. I've already forgiven you." She said.He looked up to see her looking down at her with tears in her eyes.

"Hitomi..."

"Please don't go." She whispered. He stood and sat next to her on the bed. His gloved hand reached out to wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek.

"I never wanted to leave you in the first place Hitomi. I love you too much to let you go." He whispered. Shock. That's what she was in at the moment. He had just confessed his feelings for her and she couldn't believe her ears. It was what she had be waiting to hear from him ever since, ever since she had met him. Everything in that moment was washed away. Her pain, Escaflowne, the people in the next room. Nothing existed except him and his words.

"Wh-what did you say?" She asked, needing to hear those words again.

"I love you Hitomi. I always have and I always will." He replied. Tears of joy made their way down her face and she reached out to grab him in a fierce hug. His hands made their way around her waist and he gently rub her back.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that for so long. I've been waiting for you forever. I love you too Van." She cried.He pulled away from her when she had stopped and looked into her green eyes.

"I've been waiting forever to say it to you. I'm sorry I didn't say it soon then, neither one of us would have had to deal with this." He said.

"Better late than never I guess." She replied, watching as he leaned in toward her. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to reach hers. When they finally did, everything was put back together in her heart. His warm kiss, one so innocent and sincere, it was all she needed to know that he would always be there for her no matter what.

They pulled apart and looked at each other. Both wanted to know what the others reaction would be to such a thing. All she could do was lean in to kiss him again. A small thankful kiss to leave him speechless. Giggling at the expression on his face she leaned again him and sighed, trying to hide a yawn.

"Are you still tired?" He asked.

"Hmm...? Oh, well, maybe a little." She replied.

"Go to sleep then. You've earned it after everything you've done today."

"Van, can you stay here with me? Please? I just..."

"Yes Hitomi, I'll stay here. Don't worry, everything will be ok." He said, sitting down on a chair beside her.

"I'm sorry... for what I said earlier. You're not a coward." She murmured. 

"Don't be sorry anymore. Besides, you weren't entirely wrong." He stated.

"Are you trying to tell me that I was right?" She asked with a small smile.

"I...it takes a big man to admit his mistakes. I admit I made some...a lot but, I'm willing to...except that." He said.

"But, you're still not willing to admit I was right." She teased.

"I...Hitomi!" 

She laughed and reached out to grab his arm.

"Don't worry Van, I know what you mean. I'm just teasing you." She said.

"You've been hanging around these people too long." He replied, shaking his head. 

"Oh? Take this then!" She yelled as she pounced from the bed. Her hands found their way to his sides where she began to tickle him. He laughed uncontrollably and tried to save himself.

"That's not fair! I wasn't ready! You...you'll get yours Hitomi! Stop! Not there! That tickles! Hitomi!" 

She laughed for all she was worth when his face began bright red from laughing so hard. He got an advantage from this and pushed her back onto the bed.

"I'll get you for that!" He yelled as he made a dive for the bed. Hitomi jumped but, wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her and tickled her mercilessly. By the end of it, they had tired themselves both out and fell asleep curled up together.

Allen peeped in shortly after to find them both asleep. He smiled and shook his head at the scene. He was glad everything was going well between them now. The sounds of laughter coming from the room had brighten everybody's mood up. He was glad for the change of pace. Even in the mess that they had gotten themselves into, Van had been able to find his happiness again. For the time being. 

Allen shook the thought out of his head and went back into the room where Paige had been typing non stop on the computer ever since she had last spoke to Van. She had relayed the conversation to the small group and warned Kai to keep a distance until they were sure everything was ok. She didn't have a doubt in her mind.

"How's everything going?" Sonya asked.

"They're sleeping so, I'm guessing that everything went well." Allen replied.

"That's good. We'll let them rest for a while longer then we've got work to do. Chaos stops for no one." Paige said.

"Right."Allen replied. They had a lot of work to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


TBC...

  
  


AN: If this is too short, I'm sorry. It wasn't really my intent. The letters on my computer screen are starting to blend. I hope this is good for some fluffiness. I tried. Don't worry though, I plan on making more. Most of the first chapters didn't have any fluff. I will make more! LONG LIVE THE FLUFF!!!!! Thanx 2 those that reviewed! It means so much! 


	10. A Little R&R

AN: SORRY!!!!! I am so sorry! I just started working last week and I was on the night shift. I would have had this posted sooner but, the site was down and when it came back I wanted 2 make sure that it worked right then evil work came. It sounds lame but, I was at my friend's house all week. Thanx Licherdee, for putting up with me! Don't forget u owe me a few subs from Subway! Well, I hope u like this. I plan on getting into it in the next chapter. Some new ideas just made a break through my demented mind. Enjoy! ^__^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9

  
  
  
  


Hitomi woke to the feel of two warm arms wrapped around her. Smiling, she shifted to look at the face the two arms belonged to. For years she had wondered what it would be like to be wrapped in those arms. Now she knew. It was the best feeling in the world and she was the happiest she had been in a long time.

Van's light breath fanned over her cheek as she lowered her face to get a better look at him. His peaceful look made her smile brighten. His eyes began to move under the lids which held his long lashes. 

He could sense her looking at him through his dreamlike state. She was with him in his dreams and in reality. Willing his eyes to the best of his ability, he opened them as far as they would go. There she was, smiling down at him. 

"Good morning Van." She whispered. She could tell that he was still very tired. His eyes peered up at her in slits. He looked like a child fighting to stay awake long enough to see his parents come home or something.

"Mmmm..." He buried his face in her hair to seek refuge from the day. It only made her giggle.

"Go back to sleep Van. It's still early yet and you need it." She said. He hadn't heard a word of it as he was already sleeping again. Hitomi on the other hand, couldn't so she slipped out of his arms and left the room.

"Hey sleepy head! Have a good rest?" Kai asked upon seeing Hitomi exit Paige's room. She nodded and raised a finger to her lips.

"Still sleeping?" Sonya asked. Hitomi sat down beside them.

"Yeah, poor guy's exhausted. He woke up for a second but, he couldn't stay awake long enough to say hello." Hitomi replied. Sonya handed her a cup of coffee and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Things are...good then?" Allen asked. 

"Couldn't be better." Hitomi said, crimson reaching her cheeks.

"Dost I detect thou had intimate relations with his majesty last night?" Sonya asked in a rich British accent.

"Better not have been in my bed!" Paige yelled from the next room. Hitomi gasped and jumped from her chair.

"I'm going to talk to Paige and...no we didn't do anything like that Sonya!" Hitomi said, blushing.

"Yeah, ok. Stop blushing then." Sonya retorted.

"Only if you work on your accent! Figure anything out yet?" She asked as she approached Paige. Looking over she got the tail end of a conversation she was having with someone.

  
  


Px: I've been trying to keep them busy since you filled me in on what's going on there. It's still heard to believe that a person can actually be connected to a machine like that.

LilP: That's all the more reason to stop him. If we hold off any longer... well you know. Please just keep them occupied as best you can.

Px: The generator won't be fix until tonight at the latest. Whatever you did sure set them back with that. It's the computers I'm worried about. There's other ways to skin a cat. If he doesn't get the generator working he'll find another way.

LilP: That's what I'm counting on you for. Buy us some time.

Px: Strike at midnight when security is at it's lowest. The guards switch about that time and it's the best time to sneak in without getting caught. Other than that, I don't know what to tell you. I'll try to keep them on their toes and away from your friend.

LilP: Thanks, I appreciate it.

Px: Gotta go before I'm found out. Be careful, I don't need to see you caught.

LilP: Don't worry about me. I'll manage. Good luck.

Px: Same to you.

  
  


"So?" Hitomi asked.

"Don't worry, we can count on him. We wait until midnight just like he said. It is the best time to strike. Until then, we wait and pray they don't decide to go cave man on Escaflowne. They'll do anything to make a discovery." Paige said.

"Have you had a break? You look awful." Hitomi stated.

"Why, thank you for pointing that out but, a crisis doesn't stop in order to give us a break." Paige muttered. 

"It does now. You need your rest before we go out there tonight. I'm not letting you fall asleep and get yourself killed. Kai! Come get Paige away from this computer. I'm going to see if Van's awake yet." Hitomi said. Kai nodded and went to haul Paige away from the computer.

"Hey! Kai! I'm not done here! I've still got to plan this out!" Paige protested.

"Rest now, think later. Don't worry Hitomi, I'm going to bring her into the spare room!" Kai said. Hitomi nodded and went into Paige's room.

Looking in, she noticed that Van was still asleep. She was surprised that he could still be sleeping with all the commotion they had caused out there. As quietly as she could, she tiptoed over to the edge of the bed and climbed up. Making her way on all fours, she sat in front of him. She was content just watching over him. Knowing he was there while she drifted into a day dream.

Van opened his eyes shortly after he felt the bed shift under Hitomi's weight. He could tell that she was trying not to wake him but, he was already awake. He had woken up shortly after she entered the room. Catching her in a moment brought a smile to his face.

Hitomi gasped, slightly startled when she felt herself being pulled down toward something. She opened her eyes to see Van smiling up at her as he gently tugged her down toward him.

"Did I wake you?" She asked. He shook his head and hugged her tightly. She let her body drop so that he didn't have to move much. Giggling, she pulled away just enough to look at him.

"Stop hiding from me. I want to see your face silly." She said between giggles.

"I don't think I can move." He muttered.

"How do you feel this morning?" She asked.

"Like I'm being weighed down by giant sand bags. Answer your question?" He asked.

"Poor you. I'd feel for you but, I just can't reach." She said. This only caused him to pull her against him again.

"Van! You can't squeeze me all day you know." She stated.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because...because...ugh! You!"

"No excuses. Besides, I've always dreamed of this." He said.

"What? Squeezing me to death?" She teased.

"Hitomi!"

"I'm just teasing. I know what you mean." She said.

"Good, then you won't mind lying here with me while I wake up."

"No but, I might fall asleep again and you'll have to wake me up." She stated.

"I wouldn't mind that in the least." He said.

"I bet." She muttered.

"What's going on out there anyway?" He asked, bringing all the seriousness he could muster into his voice.

"Paige talked to her contact and we are planning on leaving tonight at midnight." She could feel him tense up at the thought of waiting so long to retrieve Escaflowne.

"Don't worry, he's keeping them busy so they stay away from Escaflowne. We were told that midnight's the right time to go safely. Their generator is blown anyway so, they can't do to much damage." *Hopefully* She said, silently adding the last word. He visibly relaxed but, refused to let her go. That was until his stomach decided that it needed nourishment. Hitomi giggled and looked up at him with sparkling emerald eyes.

"A little hungry are we?" She asked. The answer was his flushed cheeks from self embarrassment. She giggled again and shook her head lightly.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Van, if you're hungry, we can go raid Paige's fridge. She's always got some good stuff in there." She said. He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What is a...fridge?" He asked, pronouncing each syllable to make sure he said it right. She smiled again and pried his arms from around her waist.

"You probably have something similar to it on Gaea. It's just a big box like thing with a door. It uses electricity and food is placed inside to be kept cool. It also stays fresh longer. Come on, I'll show you and, while were at it, we can introduce you to the world of the living again." She stated, tugging on his arms.

"Wait! I can't get up like that Hitomi!" 

Five seconds later they were in a heap on the floor. Van was unceremoniously sprawled over the floor with Hitomi laughing underneath him. He lifted himself on his elbows, blushing.

"My legs are still asleep." He muttered, blushing more. This only caused her to laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, I should have known that. I should have let you stretch first. I think I've had too much caffeine already. That coffee that Sonya made me was pretty strong stuff." She confessed. 

"I didn't notice." He replied, sitting on his knees. Hitomi pulled herself together and sat on her knees in front of him.

"All honesty though, I think it's your fault." She said rather seriously.

"My fault! Why is it my fault?" He asked, quite shocked.

"When I woke up this morning, I was glad to see you beside me. I had thought I dreamt everything. Then, when I came back in here and saw you sleeping, I imagined waking up with you like that every morning. It kinda made me feel all giddy, happy and I couldn't contain myself." She said with a blush. 

He looked at her and blinked several times trying to sort through what she had said. In some ways he felt the same way. He had always dreamt of waking up to her smiling face. Knowing that she would feel extremely embarrassed if he didn't say anything, he decided on just that. A smile played across his face as he took her hands in his.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Hitomi, I feel the same way. Well, everything except the giddy part but, you know what I mean right?" He asked. Her face brightened and she flung herself into his arms. The action caught his still slightly drowsy mind off guard and he fell on his back.

"I know what you mean Van. Silly, let's get you something to eat before you fade away on me." She said, poking his stomach. He jumped and grabbed her arms.

"Don't start that again. I don't think my body could handle it." He said. She stood up and helped him off the floor. They stood and walked out into the main sitting room where Allen and Sonya were sitting.

"I think something's going on between them." She whispered.

"You think? Ahem, are we interrupting something?" Van asked. Allen and Sonya turned from their heavy conversation and looked at the two that were standing in front of them. Allen was shocked at Van's attitude. It took him several minutes to realize that it really was Van and not some hallucination. The Van he knew hadn't smiled in years. This was definitely a switch.

"Is that a smile is see? Who are you and what have you done with Van?" Allen asked, humor evident in his voice. Van turned red and looked away from him. This only caused Allen to laugh.

"Hitomi, it seems you have an interesting effect on our young king here." Sonya joined in. Hitomi opened her mouth to say something but, Van grabbed her hand and pulled her in any direction but that room.

"Food." He muttered. She shook her head and told him he was going the wrong way.

"Don't care." Came his reply.

"You fool. This way." She said, taking the lead. Van was still hiding his face and she wondered why. It couldn't have been that embarrassing for him. 

"Come on Van, it wasn't that bad. They've embarrassed me a lot worse. If you squeeze my hand any harder I think it will break. Look my fingers are turning red." She stated. Van stopped in mid stride and looked at her hand. It was quite red from all the blood rushing to the tips. He let go and she stretched her hand out.

"Sorry." He said. She took his hand back and led him out to the small kitchen Paige had.

"Don't be. It didn't hurt that bad. You just seemed like you needed a distraction. What goes on in that hansom head of yours?" She asked. He blinked then looked her square in the eyes.

"They're right. I don't think I've smiled since....well, you know and it's because of you that I feel alive again." He said.

"Oh ok, I think I get it. It embarrassed you because Allen had to point out the obvious." She stated, walking to the small cupboard.

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to say anything. I can read it all over your face Van." She stated. Kai walked in at this point and placed his hand on Van's shoulder. He stopped in mid breath and Kai whispered in his ear.

"Let her think whatever she wants or you'll be sorry in the end. They're always right no matter what." Kai said.

"Funny Kai." She said.

"Oh hi there Hitomi. What's funny?" He asked. Van eyed him suspiciously but, all he did was grab a glass and get a drink.

"How's Paige?" She asked.

"Sleeping. She was up all night so she'll probably sleep for a while. You have the day to frolic and play. Do whatever. Just don't make a mess." He said as he left the room. Hitomi made a face at him as he left and sat down beside Van.

"You do know that there is nothing going on between us right?" She asked. He nodded looking out the door. She reached out and grabbed his face to turn it toward her.

"Right?" She asked again. He smiled and leaned in to peck her on the lips. Leaving her confused, he walked around the kitchen and eyed the things he had never seen before.

"I take it that was a yes." She said.

"Paige told me about your relationship with Kai last night." He replied.

"Oh really. What else did you talk about last night?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing huh? Well, lets find some food." She said. 

After showing him the fridge and grabbing something that she knew he'd eat, they went back in with Allen and Sonya to eat. They had long since given up on teasing them. Allen wasn't about to get Van in a mood and Hitomi kept giving him warning looks so she wouldn't be the one to deal with his mood. A few hours later, Paige came out, ready to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC...

  
  


AN: So, what'cha think? Sorry if it sucks. I wanted 2 add a little V/Hness. I'll try my hardest 2 get the next chapter out sooner than this one came out. Please review! Just so I know what u think. If u want. No pressure. Thanx 2 everyone who has reviewed so far and 2 those that will and do! ^__^ I'm very low on caffeine now so I'm going 2 con 2 get me some pop! Oh and if there r any mistakes, I didn't proof read it so.....oops....


	11. Safety In Numbers

Well, I've got another chapter out. I tried to get it out sooner but, I had to babysit last night and it's kinda hard trying to type when you have sneaky little kids around. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 10

  
  
  
  


"Man Hitomi, if that shirt gets any tighter..."

"Shut up!"

"I think Van will like it."

"I'm warning you Sonya!"

"Take a pill."

"Paige, why do we have to wear these?" Hitomi asked, pulling at the tight shirt she was wearing. 

"Sorry, we can't risk being seen. The guys are doing the same thing right now." Paige said.

"I really don't look good in black." Sonya complained.

"Stop whining. Let's get a move on." Hitomi said, opening the door. She walked out only to face the firing squad.

"Nice outfit Kanzaki. Where's the rest of it?" Kai teased, giving her a couple cat calls. Hitomi blushed and swivelled to return to Paige's room. Paige came out a few minutes later and glared at Kai for opening his mouth.

"You twit! I should beat you senseless! Now I can't get her to come out of there!" She yelled.

"Please do. A senseless beating would be nice right about now." Kai commented with a smirk.

"Grrr...Van, go fix it!" Paige commanded. Van looked at her wide eyed and glanced at the door behind her.

"What are you waiting for? The next millennium? She needs comfort." Sonya said. Van shook his head and went to Paige's room, peeking in before actually entering. Hitomi was looking herself over in the mirror completely lost in thought. He walked in quietly and looked at her.

"You look fine Hitomi." He said. She spun around to face him. All he could do was stare at her. Even that became a task to hard to bare so he lowered his face to examine himself.

"You'd look just as beautiful in anything you wore although, I don't think I'll ever get use to this." He said, gesturing to the clothes Kai had given him. The material of the black pants and turtleneck felt odd on his skin. Hitomi smiled and walked over to him.

"Thank you Van. It means a lot to hear you say that. As for your outfit, I think you look quite hansom." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and took her hands. The look on his face changed so quickly that it shocked her. His features changed from playful, happy to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Before we go Hitomi, I want you to promise me something." He said. She looked up into his eyes, curiously.

"What is it Van?" She asked.

"Promise me that you won't risk yourself for me. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." He said.

"Van I..."

"Please?" He begged.

"Ok, I'll try but, you have to know that if something were to happen to you that I know I could have stopped, I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't try to help you." She answered. She knew that if anything happened she'd do anything to stop it no matter what the consequences would be.

"Just, please be safe. This shouldn't even involve you or the others. I..."

"Van, I've already told you before that you can't do this alone. There's no way I would let you go there and endanger yourself. Please, just let us help. Safety in numbers." She assured him. It still wasn't good enough so, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his chest.

"I promise I'll be careful Van if you promise you'll be careful too." She said. he sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Deal."

"Not yet." She smiled as she brushed her lips against his. He gratefully excepted the offer and kissed her back.

"We've got work to do." He said, with a smile. They walked out of the room and looked at the grinning faces around them.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Van asked.

"Who me? Never!" Paige replied. They all laughed and proceeded in getting the necessary supplies needed. Kai had brought Van and Allen to the small security office outside the lab to get 'suited' up as he called it earlier.

"Hitomi?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens when this is over?"

"What do you mean Paige?"

"Come on Hitomi. You know what I mean. When we get Escaflowne back. What happens next? Will you go with Van back to Gaea?" Paige asked, perching on a desk in front of her friend.

"Yeah, you guys are so close now. To think, you guys almost bit each others heads off..."

"All set." Kai cut in. They had just come back and hadn't heard any of the conversation. Hitomi was glad for that. She didn't want to think about the future yet. She just wanted to get the Escaflowne first so that Van would be safe. There wasn't time to think about what would happen after. That would be discussed when the time was right. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she looked over at Van.

"What are these weird things for anyway?" Allen asked.

"They're mics. You'll be able to hear all of us. That way, if we get separated, we'll still be able to keep in touch. It's a safety precaution. I don't need anybody getting lost or getting unnecessarily hurt because there was nobody to watch their back." Paige said.

"See Van, safety in numbers. Paige is good at this stuff." Hitomi whispered.

"Does she break into places for a living?" He asked.

"No silly, she's not a criminal." She grinned as she saw his mischievous smile.

"Enough chit chat you two. We're on a tight schedule. Lets get a move on." Paige instructed. 

"What's the plan?" Sonya asked. Everybody looked at Paige as she groaned deeply.

"I've already told you what we were doing like six times Sonya. Sheesh, pay attention! I'll explain it on the way. Again but, slower so you get the just of it." She muttered.

"It's not my fault, I was distracted." Sonya argued.

"What else is new? I beat I know what occupied that brain of yours too." Kai said.

"Yeah, Allen. Oops." Hitomi covered her mouth and hide behind Van who was trying not to laugh and hold a blank expression. It didn't last long when he looked at Allen's shocked expression. Laughter rang from his mouth and he had to hold his stomach because it hurt.

"It's alive! It's alive! What did you do to him Hitomi? I think that's the first time I've heard anything come out of his mouth that wasn't discouraging." Kai commented.

"Maybe someone's tickling Escaflowne to try and open it." Sonya said. Everybody laughed at the thought of some mad scientists tickling a giant robot to make it work. It was a good laugh before they had to get serious again.

"Come on guys, I'll explain the plan on the way for you people that were being too mushy to hear it." Paige said as they filed out of the room. It was almost show time and she wanted to make sure everybody was prepared. They were going into a dangerous place. One that she feared more than anything. She didn't want anything to happen to her dear friends. She wouldn't let them suffer at the hands of that evil man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC...

  
  


How was that? Kinda short I know but, I really wanted to post something so, this is what I came up with. My uncle is snoring beside me on my couch and it's really annoying. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up cuz I'm working the night shift this week. I'll try to get it up sometime this week or next weekend. Hopefully I'll have a ride home after work some night so I can work on it. Next up...the action. Well part of it. Bye for now!


	12. Let's Move Out

AN: Well, I got this out as soon as I could. I was only home twice this week and I was too tired to write anything. It was after 12am and I could barely move let alone think. I'm on days this week so, I should have the next chapter up sooner. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 11

  
  
  
  
  
  


"...We'll each pair off into groups for safety purposes. We'll need to watch each others backs here. I'm not sure how many guards will be on shift so, we'll have to tread lightly." Paige said.

Hitomi had barely been paying attention through the conversation. She was too busy trying to stretch the shirt she was wearing so it didn't hug every curve on her body. She had already caught Van eyeing her twice. It was overly embarrassing for her because she had never worn anything so tight in her life.

"Hitomi, are you listening to me? Stop playing with that shirt and listen to me." Paige scolded. Hitomi groaned inwardly and looked up at Paige, a blush crossing her cheeks.

"I wouldn't have to play with it if you had given me something more comfortable! It's not my fault! Do you think I enjoy having them stare at me every five seconds like I'm a piece of eye candy?" She snapped. Her hands flew to her mouth the moment the words left her mouth. Not only had she embarrassed herself but, she was embarrassing Van for she was pointing straight at him. A moment of silence occurred before someone's laughter broke it. Shining emeralds turned to see that Van was laughing.

"Van!" Hitomi stared at him with annoyance.

"We knew you were modest Hitomi but, I think you're taking it a bit far. You have clothes on don't you? It's not like your naked." Sonya said.

"I might as well be. What's next Paige?" Hitomi asked, trying to get off the topic.

"Well, since Hitomi's eager to change the subject on her modesty, I'll continue. Sonya and Allen going to be our decoy if something should come up. Hitomi, we're going to be the first to go in...."

"Wait! You shouldn't go in alone." Van intercepted. Hitomi placed hand over his and smiled at the concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry Van, it's just to go in and open the doors right Paige? We'll be fine." She said. He still didn't seem convinced.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you change moods worse than a woman Van? We've done this kind of stuff before. Maybe not as severe but, close enough. Paige wouldn't let anything happen to Hitomi." Kai said. Allen snickered inwardly about his comment. If he only knew what Van was like. Van on the other hand was glaring at the man in front of him.

"Kai, I'm going to seriously hurt you for that." Paige threatened. She would have hit him but, he was driving and she wanted to do this alive. Hitomi shook her head and smiled. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." Van whispered.

"Don't worry so much. Everything will be ok, I promise." Hitomi assured him.

*I hope you're right.* He thought to himself as he squeezed her hand.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Hitomi and I will go in first. It takes two people to open the doors. As for the reason we even bothered wearing these dark clothes, the lights will be off in the main corridors. They go off after eleven so it looks just like any normal place. No one really knows what goes on inside after that. Once we get in, there'll be some surveillance and other security crap we'll have to pass. That's what Sonya's good at. Detect and quietly destroy. Since I already know that Van and Allen can fight from what I've been told, I'm not worried about leaving Sonya in your hands Allen. That about sums it up for now. We're here." Paige said. 

Everybody piled out of the van and looked at the building in front of them. It wasn't anything spectacular by far. It looked like any normal place on the outside. Paige had explained that they had built most of it underground. She assumed that was where Escaflowne would be since that was where they stored their more important projects.

"This is it guys. Lets get moving." Paige said. If they knew what they were going to be up against they would have better prepared. Silent eyes watched them from the roof with a grin of satisfaction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC...

  
  
  
  


AN: What'cha think? Sorry if this is short but, I'm being pestered. I'll have the next chapter out mon. or tues. and it'll be longer. I have good ideas brewing inside my empty head. They're mingling with the cobwebs so, I'll have them written down soon. Reruns of Esca are coming on in about 11 min. yay! I'll be back! Tell me what u think! Please? ^__^ Thanx 2 everyone that's reviewed so far! Wonderful, wonderful people u are!


	13. A Minor Setback

AN: Ok, everybody grab a stick and you can each take turns kicking my ass for not posting in sooo long. I do apologize. I went through a "my life sux" stage where I couldn't do anything. I'll try to keep up now that I officially have no life cuz I got laid off. The only thing that will keep me busy is my friend. I hope you like this chapter. I'll get the next one up sooner then like 2 months. Promise!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 12

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ok Hitomi, you first. Don't go anywhere until I get inside. We don't need anyone finding us in there ahead of time." Paige instructed.

"Why do you need two people to do this again?" Van asked.

"To open the doors. There are two panels that have to be pressed at the same time. There is never one guard on duty and if anyone were to try to leave, the alarms would go off." Paige explained as she hoisted Hitomi up to get into the side vent.

Once inside, Hitomi turned to motion for Paige to join her. She jumped up with no problem and proceeded in opening the other vent for them to get through. The door had two panels, one on each side. Each panel had an imprint of a hand embedded in it. 

"Aren't these things scanners? How are we supposed to do this?" Hitomi asked. Paige smiled and pulled a small tube out of her pocket. She dumped some of it in her hands then, gave the tube to Hitomi.

"It will cover your hand just enough to give the sensor a false reading." She explained.

"Wouldn't that set off the alarm?"

"You would think so. The man that rigged this is a genius though. Not to mention a good friend. He told me how to trick the machine." Paige said.

"Impressive."

As soon as their hands touched the two panels, the alarm beeped twice to tell them that the machine had identified their prints. Paige smiled confidently as the door began it's slow process of opening. 

The others outside waited patiently as the doors opened to reveal two very pleased women with their arms crossed. They smiled and extended a hand to wave them in.

"That was quick. Let's get a move on." Kai said. Everybody nodded in agreement and walked down the dark halls of the laboratory.

"Wait guys!" Sonya hissed. Everybody stopped and looked at the woman.

"See those boxes down by the floor?" Sonya asked.

"They're sensors. If we trip them, then we're all screwed. My tools." She said, holding her hand out toward Kai. He pulled a small case from his pack and handed it to her. 

"How many Sonya?" Paige asked. Sonya lowered the confusingly high tech glasses she had on her head and looked at the hall in front of her.

"Yeah, this is gonna be a blast. Let's just say a lot and leave it at that." She replied.

"Any way to get passed them quickly?" Paige asked.

"I think I can figure something out. Their system isn't that hard to get into." Sonya explained as she rearranged some wires in the main security panel. After a few minutes, she looked down the hall again. 

"Clear."

They began their trek down the hall again without having to worry about anymore sensors being set off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir, they're here."

"Excellent work. It's good to have insiders working for you."

"They've managed to get by the main security level. Should I send some men out?"

"No, let them come to me. There should be some guards out in the halls down there now. They'll give them something to look forward to."

"Anything else?"

"No, you're dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aw, this really bites. What now?" Kai asked, looking in Paige's direction. They had walked down an incredibly long hall only to come to a large gap between them and another long hallway.

"What kind of idiot builds a lab over a giant crack?" Sonya asked.

"A very smart one. This is just another line of defense. We just need to figure out another way over." Paige explained.

"Isn't that the control panel over there?" Kai asked. Everybody looked across the distance to see a panel with two big buttons on it. 

"What do we do now?" Van asked, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Don't start, I'll find a way." Paige hissed.

"Guys?"

"There's no way over there Paige." Sonya said.

"Hello?"

"No really? Didn't I just say I would find a way?" Paige said.

"Never mind."

"There's no point in arguing about it." Allen said, standing between the two woman. Hitomi walked away from the small group and looked over the edge. Nodding to herself, she turned and walked down the hall. Van watched her closely, frowning in confusion.

"Hitomi? What are you doing?" He asked as she turned to face them. The rest of the group turned and looked at her as well. She crouched down and smiled up at them.

"Hitomi! Are you nuts?" Van asked, bewildered.

"It's not as far as the jump from the Crusade was. Have a little faith." Hitomi said. She narrowed her eyes and leapt from her spot in a fast run. The group watch in shock as she ran past them and jumped the gap. Her feet smacked the floor sending her rolling into the wall. 

"Hitomi? Are you ok?" Paige called over. Hitomi moaned and waved a hand in the air before rising to her feet.

"Wow! I can't believe you just did that! You're insane!" Sonya yelled.

"Shh!" Everybody said at the same time.

"Hit the big green button Hitomi." Paige called over. Hitomi was about to walk over when someone rounded the corner. 

"Don't even think about it."

Everybody watched from against the wall as the man closed in on Hitomi. Her hand went behind her back. Van would have jumped the gap long ago if Kai and Allen hadn't been holding him against the wall.

"What are you hiding back there?" The guard asked.

"Me? Nothing. Nothing at all." Hitomi answered. She pulled a flap up on her pouch and pulled out a small dagger. Smiling at the man, she hit the button beside her and hurled the dagger at him. Seeing that he was distracted, she bolted down the hall. He took off after he after regaining his wits.

"Hurry, hurry." Van willed the bridge that was slowly reaching across the gap. 

Hitomi ran as fast as her feet could carry her. The man was closing in on her and she had run out of options. Before she knew it, he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. He threw her against the wall and closed in on her.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" 

Hitomi gasped as he pinned her to the wall. His lips turning upward in an evil snare. She squirmed against him trying to get away from him. Laughing at her attempts, he held her tighter.

"Come on, you can do better then that." He taunted, leaning against her. She looked up and spat in his face with disgust. He growled in anger and wiped the spit from his face. With one clean sweep, he back handed her.

Hitomi cried out as she came in contact with the floor. Her hand instinctively going to her face. Everything went black as the pain spread down her cheek and across her face.

Van had witnessed the entire thing. Unbelievable rage tore at him and before the man had a chance to even react, he was lying on the ground, Van's fists pummeling his face. Kai was about to step in when Allen held him back, shaking his head.

"Trust me, you don't want to get in the middle of that." The knight said. In only a matter of moments, the man was unconscious and was thought to need medical attention. Hitomi's groan was the only reason he had stopped beating the man in the first place. He was quick to her side with worry.

Hitomi felt someone grip her shoulders and pull her up. She was ready to fight him with everything she had until she heard Van's comforting voice. She shuddered and leaned against him.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded and he lifted her face up to look at the nasty bruise that was forming under her eye. Paige looked over Van's shoulder grimaced.

"Well, think of it this way, that guy is going to have more than a bruise when he wakes up." She said. Hitomi smiled and gingerly touched her cheek.

"We shouldn't stay here too long. I'm sure there will be more on the way." Allen said. They nodded and Van helped Hitomi to her feet. They began walking down the hall again only to be confronted by a group of men holding extremely nasty looking guns.

"This is not good." Paige muttered as they heard them ready their weapons at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC...

  
  


Wow, what do you think? Short yeah, I know. Good? That's up to you to decide. Yeah, I had to make Hitomi jump something. Van didn't see her jump in the show so...Anyway, who's the insider that's been watching the group? What will I do next? How long will it be before I post again? Not long, I promise. If you're still interested, please review.


	14. Something's Not Right Here

AN: Yup, I'm evil. I know, it's part of my contract. After receiving some reviews of many pleases, I decided that it's time to revive my story. So, here it is! For a recap of what's happening, the crew have made it inside the lab and are on the way to finding Escaflowne only to come face to face with a group of guards. What will happen next?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 13

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Not good? This is the fun part!" Kai exclaimed as he pulled a blaster of his own out. Sonya and Paige followed in his example and aimed their weapons at the crew as well.

"Come now, you don't really think you can get passed all of us now do you?" One of the guards asked. 

"Scatter guys! I've got a plan!" Paige yelled as she started firing. Laser blasts from the guards blasters shot passed them as they followed Paige's instruction and darted in every other direction. 

"Whatever plan you've got up your sleeve Paige, now would be the time to use it!" Sonya yelled, shooting at a guard.

"Yeah, I don't think running around this hallway is going to keep us alive for much longer!" Kai stated as he ran to cover Hitomi and Van from the firefight. 

"Just stay out of my way if you know what I mean!" Paige said, throwing her blaster to the side. She ran to the middle of the hall and held her hands out in front of her.

"Get back! Go way back! We're about to see some fireworks" Kai instructed as he grabbed Hitomi's arm. Van looked back just in time to see an array of what looked like chain lightning shoot down the hall. He picked up his pace to keep away from the blast and caught up with Kai and Hitomi.

"What was that?" He asked, amazed with the effect.

"Part of Paige's little secrets. The ability to conduct electricity. Nobody really knows how she got it but, whatever works, works. No questions asked." Kai explained. 

"All clear guys!" Paige's voice called back to them. They met up with Sonya and Allen and walked back to find Paige standing amongst a pile of unconscious guards. 

"Are they..." Hitomi started but, stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

"Dead? No. I'm not a killer nor will I ever be one. They'll wake up sometime." Paige said. 

"Are you ok?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, fine. A little woozy but, I'll make it." She replied.

"Let's get moving then. We're wasting time standing here." Van cut in. Kai, usually the easy going, all around nice guy, turned and glared at him. Paige noticed the look and could almost see the flames dancing in his eyes.

"He's right. We can't stick around here. They will have picked up on that blast by now and are probably sending a crew to check it out. Let's get moving while we still can." She said. Kai refocused his attention on her and nodded though, he really felt like giving Van a piece of his mind. Silence took over as Paige led them through the maze of halls.

"This is getting too easy." Sonya commented as they turned another corner.

"Don't ever say that." Kai said as he cautiously looked around the halls.

"Are you that paranoid Kai?" Sonya teased.

"Stop it you two. Something's not right here." Paige said.

"It's a trap." Hitomi plainly stated. All eyes turned to look at her.

"How do you figure that?" Kai asked.

"She's right. They should have realized that the guards they sent were taken out by now. Why haven't they sent backup?" Allen asked. 

"True. I have a feeling that we've been had. Someone's been watching us ever since we got here. How else would they have known we were here?" Paige said. She looked around the dim halls and continued walking.

"So, we just keep going even though they know we're here? Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Kai asked.

"We're in here now. They're not going to let us out as easy as we were let in." Paige stated.

"Let in?" Hitomi repeated.

"Just a hunch but, I've got the feeling that they've been waiting for us. Maybe they hacked the system and found us out." Paige replied.

Just as they were about to keep going, a loud noise sounded around them. A thick glass wall began to lower from the ceiling behind them. No one hesitated to make a move and they all ran toward the steadily falling wall.

"Hurry! We can't let them trap us here!" Paige yelled. Another wall began to drop behind them as they tried to get back out the way they came. The first glass wall dropped to the ground, blocking their only exit. Turning back to the way they were originally going, they noticed that the other glass wall had also finished its descent.

"Great! We're trapped! I thought you said you could do this!" Van yelled.

"Don't yell at her! We're doing this for you or, did you forget?" Kai questioned, placing himself inches away from Van's face.

"Give it a rest you two! I've said it once, I'll say it again. Something's not right here. Someone knows we're here. How do we figure out who? Nobody knew we were even coming here! They have been watching us." Paige said.

"And they all said you were a genius. You can't even figure out who's watching you when you're being watched. How pathetic." 

"Who?" Just as Paige was about to ask the obvious, a gas began to empty into the small confinement. The group began coughing as the gas clouded their senses and they all dropped to the ground. Just as Paige was about to give in, she looked up at the figure that had just appeared. The owner of the voice. Recognition dawned on her then.

"Why?" She asked then, passed out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


TBC....

  
  


AN: Ok, sorry if that was too short or sucked out loud. I'm trying! Honestly. So, who's the mystery person that dropped in on them and how have they been keeping an eye on the crew? Any ideas? Questions? Drop me a review. ^__^ Hope you enjoyed! Thanx for the wonderful reviews! 

  
  



	15. Explanations

AN: Hello world!! I'm Baa-aack! Bwahahahahaha!!!! Just for everybody's reading pleasure, I have posted a small chapter to my story just so that I can make sure people r still interested in reading it. I must apologize for not posting in a while. Please forgive me and please R&R. I'm going to post again probably tomorrow. Have a good one!

  
  


The first thing Paige registered when she woke, was the searing pain that shot through her head. The next was the fact that she was being held up by chains. She tugged at them to test their strength and noted that the thick chains were going nowhere fast.

"I'm glad you're awake. At first I was beginning to think I used a little too much gas." A male voice entered her screaming mind to mingle with the pain that was already there.

"Where are they?" She ground out, still to much in a daze to open her eyes. 

"Hmph. Did you really think I'd let them go? Open you eyes and look around." The voice demanded. Regretfully, Paige obliged. Slowly coming to focus, she spotted Hitomi, Kai, Sonya and Allen unconscious and chained to the adjacent wall. Van however, was in a glass cage beside her. 

*Is it possible that they know? How? They've never seen Van before. There's no...* She thought as she eyed the raven haired man beside her. She looked around to find the source of the voice but, it was nowhere in sight.

"You seem confused. Shall I explain it for you?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he continued anyway.

"First, I must say that I'm rather surprised to find you back here. I was beginning to think I'd never find you. As for the reason I knew you were here, I have a rather resourceful aide. You see, he wasn't so hard to buy out when I told him you were responsible for the death of his mother." The voice said. Paige's head shot up at the accusation. 

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"Of course, you wouldn't remember would you? We erased that memory from your mind. Or, did we really? Allow me to explain. When the project began, it was a simple plan. To create a human with abilities that no normal human possessed. The ability to manipulate electricity and use it to your own will. Strength and agility that were unpassable. There was a downside though. Emotional outbursts caused the child's talents to react in an uncontrolled manner. The first incident killed five of my assistants. One of them being my aide's mother. Fellow scientist, Marada Nelton. After much consideration, we decided that it was best to erase the incident from the child's mind might it trigger another emotional outburst. That child was you." He explained.

"What makes you think it was me?" Paige asked.

"Oh please child. Do I look stupid to you. We've been monitoring your every move since you entered the building and as I told you, I've had help in knowing of your activities" He said, mild agitation leaking into his voice at the thought of being outwitted by his own creation.

"So, why do you need them? They have nothing to do with this!" Paige yelled.

"Patience, I'm just getting to the good part. After I finally realized that my wonderful plan had backfired, you had escaped after all, I stumbled onto another ingenious plan. A book manage to fall into my hands explaining the existence of another world not much different than ours. The descriptions of this world were almost lifelike to me so, I began researching and developed a machine that might take me to this world. My fellow scientists must have finally decided I had gone mad and abandoned the project. Not long ago, I tried the machine for the first time. It brought me this." A giant tarp in the middle of the room was released and Escaflowne began visible to all the occupants of the room.

"Now, before you begin to wonder why your friend here is in this nice little cage, let me introduce my little spy. You may enter now." A door behind Paige swept open and a man stepped in. Taking confident steps, he walked to the middle of the room and turned to face Paige. A look of betrayal entered Paige's eyes as she beheld the man.

"Allow me to introduce you to Tristen Nelton, otherwise known as 'Tri' to you." The voice stated.

"You traitor! How could you do this?" Paige yelled.

"Traitor? I was never loyal to you! You're a murderer and you will be punished for what you did to my mother!" Tristen yelled as he raced across the room to grab Paige roughly around the neck.

"Keep your anger in check Tristen. There will be time for that later. Right now we have another objective." The door swept open again and the owner of the voice that had been speaking to them stepped in. Paige glared in his direction, following him as he made his way to where Escaflowne stood. Others entered the room after him, going to their designated working areas. 

"Happy to see me again dear?" He asked.

"I'll never be happy seeing you, 'Father'." Paige hissed. 

  
  
  
  


TBC....

  
  
  
  


AN: Yeah, I know, it's short and it's torture but, it's still a chapter right? Hehehe.... I hope there's no errors in this. I've been doing that a lot... Oops. If there is, I apologize for those now. I may have missed something. I'll post longer next time. Just think of this as a tweener chapter or something of that nature. Just to get the ball rolling again. Some really good ideas have come to mind lately so, I'm hoping to not get stuck again before finishing it. Ja ne! 

  
  


  
  



	16. A Look At The Mind Of A Madman

AN: Well, as promised, another chapter. Sorry it didn't come out as quickly as I wanted it to. After I had posted the last chapter, saying that I would post again shortly, I got sick. Now, almost 3 weeks, 2 ear infections and a nasty cough later, the next chapter.

I must say, this chapter is to add a little to my bad dude. I thought I'd try to make him a little well, not there exactly. Hopefully it works. It also explains some things. Hope you all enjoy. I'll try to get the next 1 out soon. I won't promise cuz I've got work and an evil brother that fights for the computer all the time. Anyways, no more wasting time reading AN's, read the story now! *smiles.* As always, thanx for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I'm glad I can keep you all in suspense! Hehe... Enjoy and please review!

  
  
  
  


Chapter 15

  
  
  
  


To this, Abraham "Crazy Abe" Johnson, had to smile. He looked over her thoughtfully remembering the very moment when he had decided to take the plunge from humanity and create the ultimate weapon. He was only an assistant then. Working under some of the best scientists in Japan. They had thought his ideas were insane. It hadn't taken long for him to convince a small few that it was an ingenious plan. The others had been easily subdued or eliminated.

It hadn't been easy. The first experiments had been complete failures. Toying with DNA strands and what not had proved more difficult than he had thought. Others had been brought in for that very reason. Marada Nelton had been one of them.

He took another observant glance at his 'daughter'. She was now a young woman and just as beautiful as he expected her to be. Marada's genes had been perfect. Hell, the woman herself was an angel. A blessing to his design. Her eyes had been much softer though. Of course, he hadn't expected Marada to show through his creations eyes. The facade known as Paige had dissolved. He hadn't expected her to show love. Love cannot grow where it hasn't been planted. Or was that a mistake? She had obviously found love. Her alert eyes kept glancing from him to the captives who were just starting to stir. They seemed to linger on one of the males longer than the others. He sensed a protectiveness in her eyes and perhaps, love.

There was nothing special about the boy. Tall, not too athletic looking. Of course, looks were deceiving. Shaggy dirty blonde hair hung limply over his tanned face. No, there was nothing special there. 

"Somebody go find Josha. He's been missing since the last incident. Tell him to come here immediately. The rest of you have work to do." He said at last, turning to the others. Someone ducked out of the room with a quick "yes sir!". Had she told them what she was? The things she was capable of doing? 

Those answers would come in time. The boy was looking at him now. He was only slightly surprised to see anger in this boy's eyes. Maybe there was something special about him after all. 

"Glad to see you could join us." He said, adding a smile to his face. 

"Don't even try it." The boy had attitude.

"Shut up Kai! Don't give him the satisfaction. Kai looked across the room to see Paige chained to a wall with heavy chains. 

"Paige! What did you do to her you sick sadistic..." Kai yelled.

"Now, now, my boy. There's no need for such comments. The chains you see are special and for our own protection. You see, I wouldn't want any of my crew disposed of before there time." He had to make the timing right.

"What are you talking about? She'd never..."

"Interrupted again. I have a knack for that. She is extremely capable of doing that. I should know, I created her." He smiled again as a look of shock spread across Kai's face.

"Shut up!" Paige yelled.

"Oh, did I spill a secret? You do know that it's immoral to keep a secret from the people you love. Do you even know what love is, X? Or, should I call you Paige now?" The smile widened as Paige hung her head.

"She knows more about love then you'll ever know you bastard!" Kai shouted. 

"So you know." It was a statement more than a question but, with a snarl, Kai answered anyway.

"I knew about her before I met her. I know about all your failed 'Project X's'. Their bodies magically popping up in morgues with no explanation for death. Why do you think we've been trying to stop you?" Kai said.

"Tried yes but, you've failed this time. We've discovered you and taken a few prizes in return." At this he turned to the glassed in cage Van was occupying. At this Hitomi had to speak up. 

"What are you going to do?" She asked, her green eyes looked between the scientist and Van, who was just starting to wake.

"That's simple my dear. This mecha seems a little more special then everyone lets on. It's not everyday that you meet a person who's attached to a machine in such a manner. It's only simple. I wish to learn more. About this and about where it came from."

"I won't tell you anything!" Van yelled, trying his best to stand.

"I figured as much. That's why I decided to take direction for you." Just as the words came from his mouth, the door slid opened and Josha walked in. 

"You wanted to see me Johnson?" He asked. Johnson. Everyone, even now, still called him by his last name. Out of respect he supposed. There was no real friendship there. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a blaster. The shot was quick and accurate. Both Hitomi and Sonya screamed at the sight, in fear for the other man.

"Have you lost your mind?!?" Josha yelled, holding his wounded leg.

"Lost my mind. Hmph. Have a seat and I'll explain. Oh sorry, I guess you're already sitting aren't you. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" He asked. His thoughts turned again, to the earlier years. When his creation was yet a child. He had trained her personally. Kept her in her room and never let her socialize with any of the other 'children'. Somehow, not by his means, she had discovered the one thing that had ruined her. she had discovered compassion and love. Things he had never given her and where love was not planted, it could not grow. Or maybe he was mistaken. 

"Leave him alone!" Paige yelled, struggling to keep her calm.

"That's right, he's your savior isn't he? The traitor that's been against me from the beginning, pretending to be my friend. Sneaking behind my back to fill your head with nonsense. The one who set you free. The one who's been helping you all this time. Right under my nose but, I knew. I've always known." Johnson stated, lowering his blaster.

"This has gone on long enough Johnson. Let them go. They're innocent." Josha said. There were the formalities again. The words said to show respect. Words that meant no friendship had passed between them.

"No more innocent than you or I, Josha." The next thing to be heard was the shot that came from the blaster. Josha's body fell limp as the others stared on in shock and utter horror.

  
  
  
  


TBC...

  
  


AN: Well, that's it for now. Hope this gives a little insight to past and stuff for the characters. Til next time! Keep those lovely reviews coming! 

  
  


  
  



End file.
